We All Have Secrets
by Clairisant2000
Summary: After the second time Mac is ordered to prosecute Tom Boone for different suspected offenses she wonders how he could ever think of her any other way. However, she soon finds out that he can! Then we quickly find out that there are many secrets being kept in the JAG offices!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: We All Have Secret

AUTHOR: Clairisant

CLASSIFICATION: Mac/Tom Boone

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. Clairisant 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The ideas for this story were suggested to me by my evil beta. I take no responsibility for them at all! I only write them!

CREDITS: A special thank you to my beta readers Qupeydoll and Michele.

Chapter 1

Colonel Sarah Mackenzie wondered if the world was somehow out to play one cruel joke after another on her, as Admiral Chegwidden assigned her to investigate the latest charges against Tom Boone. This was the second time she had been sent to find out if he was guilty of accusations brought against him.

She remembered the odd look of speculation on the face of the then Captain Boone in regard to her parting words to him when the Crossing the Line investigation had ended. She had known after meeting Captain Boone that a man of his stature would have been too honorable to have ever done the things that Lieutenant Isaaks had accused him of. Still, she'd had to conduct an impartial unbiased investigation, which she had done. However, her admiration for Tom Boone the man had led her to search him out before her team had left the Seahawk.

The then Major Mackenzie had gone up to him and requested permission to speak freely. When he granted her request, she informed him that she had believed he was innocent of the charges all along and had only been doing her job in pursuing the investigation.

After he commented on the almost TOO good of job she had done, Sarah apologized, and added that she was very glad he had been cleared of all suspicion in the matter.

She walked away with the memory of his stunned look in her mind. That had been three years, nine months, and twenty seven days ago. Now, here he was, up for another promotion, and an anonymous call had accused him of war crimes while he was in Viet Nam.

Mac had felt horrible through the entire investigation this time. Before, she'd known in her heart and head that Tom Boone had been innocent of the sexual harassment charges. This time, however, as much as she wanted to believe the same thing, the evidence kept piling up to the contrary. Added to that Admiral Boone's own reticence in regard to talking about the events that took place. She just didn't know what to believe. Her heart told her one thing while her head was full of facts to the contrary.

She'd noticed several looks directed her way from Admiral Boone during this last series of meetings as well as the trial. However, she had no way of knowing if he was thinking about her comments from three years ago or whether he was just trying to figure out her strategies and motives on this current case.

But at last it was over and once again his name had been cleared. Even if she couldn't let herself show elation over Drax showing up at the end and telling the truth of what had happened in the village of Dun Dien, her heart was secretly rejoicing.

Three years ago Mac admitted to herself that she had been attracted to Tom Boone and this most recent encounter hadn't changed that at all. But, she knew after being in the position of accuser twice now, there would be little to no chance that he could ever be interested in her. The only thing she could take comfort in now, was that he had been found innocent. There should be no reason his promotion shouldn't go through. At least she hadn't cost him his third star!

She had packed her briefcase with work to take home and headed for the stairwell as usual. Mac took the stairs whenever she could rather than the elevator because most of her job was behind a desk so she took her exercise wherever she could get it.

Mac had taken about three steps down the flight of stairs when she heard someone behind her. Turning, she was surprised to see the very person she'd been thinking about. "Admiral Boone! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"You thought I was too old for the stairs, Colonel?"

"No Sir! Not at all!" she gasped.

"Then?" he inquired with the quirk of an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It's just not often you see an Admiral taking the stairs."

"Really? Chegwidden seems pretty fit."

"Oh yes, Sir, he is. He almost always takes the…" Mac trailed off as she realized she'd just contradicted herself. "He really seemed to be the exception. I rarely see any of the other Admiral's taking the stairs, is what I meant."

"Ah," was his only reply.

Then, both of them just stood there for a time staring at each other. Neither of them quite sure what to say next.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mac was finally the one to break the silence. Then, she rushed into an apology, "I am glad that we met like this. It gives me the chance to say how sorry I was that Admiral Chegwidden assigned me to investigate charges against you once again and then to prosecute you. I know that Harm couldn't have done it considering his family connection to you. I'm just sorry it had to be me a second time around."

"So you're saying that you didn't believe these charges any more than you did the last time we met, like you told me that time?" Tom questioned with a totally blank face, giving away nothing of what he was thinking.

"I was sure when I heard about the anonymous call, that it most likely had to be someone out to sabotage your promotion. But I wouldn't be honest if I didn't tell you that your refusal to tell your side, it did make me wonder what you were hiding. Then, as evidence mounted against you, I had to admit my faith wavered somewhat. I just couldn't get it out of my head that you must have something to hide when you wouldn't speak up for yourself."

"I did have something to hide, I killed an American officer, Colonel. Shot him in the back even!"

"Well shot him any way, since he was clearly alive in court today," she offered with a half smile.

"For thirty two years I believed I'd killed him. So you see, I was hiding something."

"After what he'd done, I have to tell you that I'd have done the same thing. I'm just glad it's all cleared up and that now you can take the promotion to CNO."

"I'm not going to do that," he told her quietly.

"But…why not?!" she gasped. "You would be an excellent Chief of Naval Operations!"

"Before all this, I believed that too, but now, well, I'm tired of it all. I'm going to retire."

Her mind raced with several things that she could say to try and change his mind, but then she saw the determination in his eyes. Understanding that right now he believed that this was the best thing for him to do, she put aside her arguments and simply said, "Then it's the Navy's loss, Sir. What will you do with all your free time, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I actually hadn't thought that far ahead. Maybe I'll take up golf," he chuckled.

"With your intelligence and leadership capabilities you might want to look into teaching," she offered. "The Academy would be lucky to have you!"

"I wonder if you think more highly of me than I do myself, Colonel."

She couldn't help but look up to him. After all, he had a two step advantage on her, but that wasn't her only reason to do so. Tom Boone was a man to be admired whether she was attracted to him or not. "I don't believe that for a moment, Sir. I think that you are totally confident and self aware of your qualities both good and bad and while this trial might have shaken those beliefs a bit, I'm sure that deep down inside you know your own worth!"

"Thank you, Colonel. It's surprisingly pleasant to hear you say that."

"I'm only stating the obvious, Sir," she responded.

"Colonel…It's Sarah isn't it? May I call you that?"

She was automatically going to tell him that everyone called her Mac when she realized she liked the sound of her given name on his lips. However, with the length of her hesitation he'd assumed he had over stepped some boundary. "Or if not…"

"No! Sarah is fine," she rushed to interrupt him with a smile.

He gave her eagerness a quirky grin and said, "Alright then…Sarah, I take it that you are leaving for the day?" At her nod of confirmation, he continued, "Well then, would you consider having dinner with me this evening?"

"Oh!" she gasped in surprise, but then before he could think she even might be going to turn him down, she rushed on to add, "I would love to!"

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wonderful, what kind of food do you like? Mexican, Italian, Chinese, or good old American?"

"I can usually find something I like on any menu. Which do you prefer, Sir?" Mac replied.

"I like them all as well," he told her, then added, "But if we are going to dinner together do you think you might make it Tom instead of Sir?"

"I can do that, Tom. Do you want to go from here, or should I change clothes first?"

He seemed to think for a moment and then answered, "There's no need to change unless you want to. But, since you probably have your vehicle here, I could either follow you to your place so you could drop it off, or we could meet at the restaurant if you prefer."

"There's no need to take two cars, let me give you my address in case we get separated in traffic."

"Perfect. I'll see you in a few minutes then," he said, taking the card she handed him.

Mac parked her car, quickly ran upstairs and dropped her briefcase inside her apartment, and was back in the parking lot by the time Tom pulled in. She was rather surprised that his car was a nondescript dark colored sedan. She would have thought a man with so much personality would have driven a car that had some too.

He pulled up in front of a place she had never been to, called the Mongolian Grill. Tom explained that it was an all you could eat oriental food buffet. All the food was raw, he told her, and you filled your bowl with everything and anything you liked. Then they cooked it right in front of you at the end of the line. As they started through the line he gave her pointers on how to fill her bowl. That she should get it as full as possible. She gave him a humorously skeptical glance, but followed his lead when she saw he was doing what he was telling her to do.

Mac was amazed when the cooked food, which had towered above the rim of her bowl while raw, barely came to the edge when it was returned to her. At the table, soup, rice, and hot tea were brought by the waitress. Tom told her she could have as many refills as she wanted.

The food was wonderful, partly because she had made the selections herself, but the preparation and company also had a lot to do with it. They talked for hours about their careers, duty stations, and off duty hobbies. The only lull in the conversation was when one or the other stopped to take another bite of food.

Even though she protested that she couldn't eat another bite, he led her through the desert bar line and both of them returned to the table with a full plate.

The finished their last cup of tea as the restaurant was closing. Tom drove her home and on her doorstep thanked her for a pleasant evening.

She spent the rest of the time before crawling into bed wondering if she'd done something wrong to get such a bland end to a great evening. There had been no good night kiss, not even a hug! He hadn't even asked if he could see her again! Clearly he hadn't had as nice of time as she had!

Two days later she was still wondering what had gone wrong as she sat in her office reading through the file of a new case Admiral Chegwidden had assigned her that morning. All of a sudden the usual subdued hustle and bustle of a busy office was broken by shouts and the sounds of fighting!

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ten minutes before the fight broke out:

Lieutenant JG Bud Roberts was feeling guilty and ashamed that his wife, who was grieving over the loss of their baby daughter, had to go to someone other than himself for comfort. He had been so obsessed about figuring out what happened and how to make someone accountable for it, that he had missed her pleas to talk to her about it. That was why he was glad, even though he felt bad that Harriet had to go to Harm, that they had such a good friend at a time like this.

Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb had been sitting at his desk looking over the file of the new case he and Mac had just been assigned. Going up against her in court was always a stimulating challenge. Although he liked working with her as a partner on a case, he liked, even more, pitting himself against a worthy adversary, and Mac was certainly that!

He had just gotten up to get a reference book from the shelf when Bud poked his head in the door and asked if he could speak to him. Harm invited him in and was a bit surprised when Bud closed the door behind him. He quickly understood why at Bud's first words, "I know about the night Harriet came to you…"

Harm's mind immediately flashed beck to that night…

Harriet had knocked on his door, needing someone to talk to about the loss of her baby. They had talked, or rather; he had listened to her pour out her heart. Then when the tears came, he took her into his arms to hold her while she cried. After a time she had looked up at him, her eyes still glistening with tears, she had looked so vulnerable…and appealing. Without conscious thought, he had lowered his head and their lips had met.

Having needed a connection with someone for so long and having that person unaware of her desperate need might have explained her initial response to Harm's kiss. She might have been able to forgive herself if it had stopped there…but it hadn't.

Before she knew what she was doing Harriet had wrapped her arms around Harm's neck and deepened the kiss. It was a kiss of desperate need, she was frantic to be close to someone, to connect, and now, here she finally was. She craved skin to skin contact and instinctively began to remove Harm's clothes.

Harm had one moment of clarity when he felt her start to undress him. He knew how wrong this was and how later he would probably regret it, but it had been so long since his break up with Renee and Harm was lonely. Harriet was a lovely woman, and here she was in his arms, clearly wanting him.

He started to maneuver them towards the bedroom even as he was helping her to get both of them out of their clothes. It wasn't fancy or pretty, there was no loving words exchanged, clothes were pulled off and dropped or flung away. They fell onto the bed and were coupling with only one goal in mind…sweet physical release.

When it came, he called out, "Oh god!"

However, it was Harriet's cry that stopped them both cold, suddenly and harshly bringing them both back to the reality of what they had just done.

Harriet cried, "Oh Bud!"

Then, after their moment of joint realization, she jumped out of the bed with tears streaming down her face. As she frantically searched for her clothes, she was sobbing. She gasped, "Oh god what have I done? How could I have? What is Buddy going to do? He'll kill me!"

Harm had grabbed his robe and threw it on before rushing to her side. Helping her to find her clothes, he tried to calm her. "Harriet, it wasn't as if either of us planned this! It was almost like an accident!"

"An accident?!" she exclaimed, stopping dead with one shoe on and the other still in her hand.

"Yes, we didn't intentionally set out to have se…make lo…do what we did. I was just trying to comfort you."

She put on her other shoe and ran her hands through her hair before replying. "It wasn't just you, you know. It takes two and I should have stopped it. But I just needed to be close to someone, so it wasn't really your fault."

"I never thought it was. But it was clear that it was Bud you wanted…I mean you called out his name…"

"Don't remind me!" she cried.

"I won't…that's just it…we can let this all be forgotten, never to be mentioned again."

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Not tell Buddy?" Harriet asked, almost as if she were confused about what Harm was trying to say.

"Not him or anyone else. Not even to each other. It can be forgotten, never to be mentioned again."

"Plus, it will never to happen again!"

"That goes without saying!" he assured her.

"I hate lying to Buddy, and it would just kill him if he ever found out, but I guess that not telling him wouldn't exactly be lying…" she reasoned.

His lawyer brain reminded himself about lies of omission, but his mouth quickly bit back the words. This was NOT the time to bring that up! "So, we're agreed?" he questioned.

"Yes, we won't ever speak of this again," she vowed, pulling on her coat and heading for the door.

The flash of memory ended as Harm interrupted Bud to protest, "She told you?!"

"Of course she told me…"

"We had agreed that it could remain our secret!" Harm declared, amazed that Bud was staying so calm.

"Harriet and I have no secrets from each other," Bud told him.

"Well Bud, I can promise you it was a one time thing and will never happen again! We're both really sorry about it."

"Harriet told me she felt better after…"

"She told you THAT?!" Harm gasped. "Bud, listen, I really don't know what came over us! One minute we were just talking and the next we were in bed together! I can assure you we both regretted it the moment it was over."

"In bed? You were talking in bed?" Bud looked confused.

"No, we were talking in the living room. There wasn't any talking in the bedroom, just sex."

"Sex? SEX?! You had sex with my wife!?"

"Why do you sound so shocked? You said she told you!"

"She told me the two of you talked about Baby Sarah! There was no mention of SEX!"

"Oh…" was all Harm could come up with. Clearly Harriet had kept the secret and here he had been the one to blow it.

While Harm was thinking, Bud finally had a moment to process what he'd just learned. His wife had gone to his best friend for comfort over the loss of their child and said friend had taken advantage of her in her weakened state. Bud had always known that Harm was a bit of a womanizer, and at times, had even admired the ease with which Harm got the ladies. He just hadn't ever expected that one of the ladies, to be his lady! His wife!

In the next moment, mild mannered Bud might have been channeling a bit of his father, Big Bud Roberts, or maybe someone had at last found the button to push that turned 'Clark Kent' Bud into 'Superman' Bud. He drew back his arm and let his fist fly.

Catching him completely off guard, Bud had split Harm's lip, bloodied his nose, and almost knocked him to the ground with the force and surprise of the blow.

Harm raised his hands up in surrender as he saw Bud reaching for him again and said, "Okay, I can see how I deserved that, but can we just forget about it now, and get back to work?"

"Forget about it?! You slept with my wife!" Bud shouted just as the door flew open and in rushed Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez.

His instincts had been alerted by the sounds of raised voices in Commander Rabb's office and Gunny had been halfway across the bullpen on his way there when Bud threw the punch. It was only seconds later when he was in the room with them and heard Bud's accusation.

"Ummm, can you prove that, Sir?" Gunny asked Bud, standing between the two men to keep them apart.

"He just admitted it!" Bud sputtered.

"You did?!" Gunny's head spun to stare in disbelief at Harm.

"He led me to believe that Harriet had already told him!" Harm protested.

"That Harriet had told him what?" Mac inquired as she arrived on the scene.

"That he and Harriet made love," Bud reported sadly.

"We didn't make love! We just had sex!" Harm quickly and foolishly clarified.

At his words, Bud lunged at him even though Gunny was still in the way.

Just as that happened, Admiral Chegwidden strode into the room, having been alerted by Tiner that there was a fight going on. "What in the Sam Hell is going on here?" he demanded.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone in the room snapped to attention at the sound of the Admiral's voice, but Gunny still made sure to stay between Harm and Bud, just in case.

Because the office door was open and the attention of everyone in the bullpen was focused on what was going on in there, Mac, having no idea how much the rest of the office had heard. She leaned in close to AJ and in a hushed voice reported what she had heard when entering the office.

He turned disbelieving eyes on her and when she nodded sadly, he focused a glare on Harm. "Both of you, my office, NOW!" he barked.

Gunny took a deep breath and asked, "Sir, should I come too?"

Assessing Victor's posture between Bud and Harm, AJ demanded of the other two, "We won't be needing a referee, will we gentlemen?"

"No, Sir," Bud and Harm responded in unison.

AJ spun on his heel and headed to his office. The two men followed him as expected.

Mac and Gunny were left in Harm's office staring at each other and wondering what was going to happen next.

Gunny was about to say something when Mac's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that the call was coming from Tom's office phone. She told Gunny that she had to take the call and then hurried to her own office to do so in private.

Meanwhile, Bud and Harm stood at attention in front of Admiral Chegwidden's desk. Glaring at them AJ demanded, "I want an explanation gentlemen, and I use that term lightly!"

Neither man spoke, nor would they even look at each other. "One of you had better start talking…Rabb?" When he got no answer, he turned to Bud, "Lieutenant?"

"It's a personal matter, Sir," Bud replied.

"Well, you two made it a public one with your scuffle. Now Lieutenant, why don't you start? Who threw the first punch?"

"There was only one punch, Sir, and I was the one that threw it," Bud replied.

"I see, and what pray-tell did the Commander do to provoke you to that degree?"

"He had sex with my wife, Sir," came Bud's quiet, sad answer.

AJ, who had been standing behind his desk with his feet planted, and his arms crossed, collapsed into his chair. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but there was no doubt at all that Bud believed it to be true by the look on his face, and for that matter, Harm's face expressed guilt and remorse that just solidified the awful truth. Clearly this was cause for a man to punch another, but, because of where it happened, this was a case of a junior officer punching a senior one. AJ turned to Harm and asked, "What do you have to say for yourself, Commander?"

"I regret what happened, Sir, but it wasn't intentional. Harriet had come to me to talk about losing Baby Sarah and things just got out of hand. I only wanted to comfort her."

"So, you're admitting that you took advantage of her?" AJ questioned.

"It didn't seem that way at the time, but I guess so, Sir."

"So what am I supposed to do about this? How is this going to work with all three of you in the same office? Do you have any suggestions Lieutenant?" AJ offered Bud the first chance to speak as the injured party.

"I don't know, Sir. I just found out about it, and Harriet doesn't even know I know."

"Do you mean to tell me that the Commander slept with your wife and then TOLD you about it?!"

"In all fairness, Sir, I thought he already knew when I let it slip," Harm said.

"And just how did that come about? No…no…on second thought, I don't want to know! What needs to happen now is a decision on what the result will be."

"It was a mistake, Sir. A moment of weakness on both our parts, but I don't blame Bud for hitting me and I'm willing to take whatever punishment you see fit."

"I can't punish you for what you did, Commander, since technically Lieutenant Sims isn't under your command, or hasn't pressed charges. The only thing I could do is charge you with Conduct Unbecoming, but then the reason for the charges would have to come out." Turning to Bud, he asked, "Is that what you want, Lieutenant?"

"No, Sir, and no matter what the provocation, I did strike a senior officer so I too am ready to accept my punishment."

AJ stood there staring at the two men that had once been such good friends and then offered, "I can place a punitive letter of reprimand in both of your files, if the two of you think you can resolve this on your own time."

"Yes, Sir!" they both quickly agreed.

"So be it. Dismissed Commander. Lieutenant, stay a moment. Commander, close the hatch on your way out."

"Yes Sir," Harm said, and left.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Harm was gone, AJ turned to Bud and said, "Sit down, son." He waited for him to do so and then came around the desk to take the seat next to Bud. "I know this is all new in your head, but I need to ask you something. If you need time to think about your answer, that is fine too. Do you think that revealing what you know to Harriet will make any difference?"

"Not tell her that I know, Sir?"

"Yes. What good will come out of it? It would just place more of a burden of guilt on her while she's still grieving over the loss of the baby."

"But we've always been honest with each other…until this happened anyway," Bud protested.

"It seemed clear that it was a mistake. She sounded like she was reaching out…"

"And if I had been there for her!" Bud interrupted.

"I wasn't casting blame on you, Bud. You are grieving too. I was just suggesting that the two of you ought to do that together rather than separately."

"I see your point, Sir."

"And you will let me know when you and the Commander have settled this?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright, Bud, you can go. I am sorry about this."

"As am I, Sir," Bud replied as he got up and left the office.

"Tom, hello," Mac answered her phone.

"I hope you don't mind me calling you like this?" Tom Boone asked.

"No, not at all. I'm glad to hear from you."

"Good. I was hoping that I could ask a favor of you, as a friend…we are friends, aren't we?"

"Of course we are! What can I do for you?"

There were so many things he wanted to say to that question, but all of them would have been outside the 'friends' boundary. So, instead, he just replied, "I need to go out of town this weekend to clear up a few things about my retirement and I was wondering, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you house sit for me?"

Mac wondered why Tom couldn't ask Harm, but since he was asking her, she happily answered, "I'd be glad to do that for you."

"Wonderful! Would you come to dinner here at the house tonight and let me run you through what needs to be done?"

"Certainly. I can be off by 1730. Would 1800 be okay?"

"That's fine. Let me give you my address and please take time to change into something casual."

"Will do," she said and made note of his address. "See you then." After she had hung up her mind flew back to the fight in Harm's office. She wondered how it would all work out.

A few minutes later, Harm came out of the Admiral's office alone. He headed to his own office, closed the door then the blinds, clearly giving the indication that he wanted to be left alone.

Lauren Singer made note of that and when Colonel Mackenzie came out of her office and barged right in to Commander Rabb's without even knocking she unobtrusively took up a position as close as she could to the door in the hopes of hearing what was going on.

Harm looked up when his door opened and Mac entered and mentally kicked himself for not locking it. "Not now, Mac. I'm not in the mood!"

"From the sound of it, it takes very little to get you in the mood, Flyboy! What the hell were you thinking, Harm?! Harriet of all people!? Why?!" she demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it Mac! Show yourself out!" he ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain this to me! Bud and Harriet are our friends! They are going through the worst thing any parent can and you sweep in and do THIS!"

"This is none of your business, but it wasn't exactly my fault, you know!"

"Oh my god Harm! You're going to try and blame this on Harriet?!"

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"She came on to me! I'm not interested in her that way!" he protested.

"You were interested enough in her that way to end up in bed with her!"

"I told you, she came on to me!"

"Oh come on Harm! Do you really think anyone is going to believe that?"

"Listen, why in the world would I go after a married woman? If I wanted, I could have any of the single women in this office?!"

"WHAT?!" Mac gasped.

"It's true! And don't you try and deny it!" Harm insisted. "All I would have to do is say the word or give them a look and Singer, or you…"

"ME?! Singer you can have! And you're welcome to her, but not me, Flyboy! Never me!" Mac declared and stormed out of his office, almost running down Lieutenant Singer in the process.

Lauren turned an icy glare on Harm and stated, "Me either, Commander! You do nothing for me!" before stalking away.

Reaching her desk she picked up the phone and made a date for that evening. She sure had a lot to tell him tonight!

Bud had spent the rest of the day between the research for the case Mac had asked him to do and thinking about what the Admiral had said. He finally came to the conclusion, after much wrestling with his conscience, that the Admiral was right. Telling Harriet that he knew about what had truly happened the night she had gone to see Harm would serve no useful purpose.

Things couldn't be changed and revealing that he knew would only bring more sadness and recriminations into their lives. They had enough to deal with right now and he was just as much to blame for what had occurred as they were. If he had been there for her, listened to her when she needed to talk, given her the comfort she begged for, she wouldn't have had to seek it in the arms of someone else.

All he could do now was learn from this and he vowed to himself that he would be a better husband in the future! He also vowed that Harriet would never know he knew.

Mac fumed her way through the rest of the day and left JAG HQ still angrier than she had ever been at Harm since meeting him.

She was surprised when she pulled up in front of Tom's house after stopping at her apartment to change clothes. Not really sure what she had been expecting, it wasn't a yellow ranch style house with white trim. There was a small porch, a lovely bay window, and an attached two car garage. The only thing that didn't come as a surprise was the American flag proudly flying in the front yard.

Getting out of her car and walking to the door, Mac was about to knock when Tom called to her from the side of the house. He was standing at the gate in the black wrought iron fence. "I hope you don't mind, but I thought I would grill out and we could eat on the patio."

"That sounds fine," she replied following him around to the back of the house.

Before they arrived, Mac heard the plaintive sounds of a dog. 'Puppy,' she mentally corrected herself when she spotted the beautiful baby black lab straining at the end of the leash attached to the arm of one of the patio chairs.

"I hope you don't mind dogs, Sarah. This little guy was one of the reasons I needed someone here this weekend," Tom said as he bent to pick up the squirming ball of fur.

"He's adorable!" she exclaimed. "May I hold him?" Her arms were already reaching out for him.

"Be careful. I haven't had time to teach him manners yet. Unless of course you like males licking your face," he told her as he handed over the puppy.

Grinning as she tried to avoid the enthusiastic face wash, she replied, "Usually only from the four legged variety. What's his name?"

"Well I considered SECNAV, but he always struck me more in the weasel family, and I was tempted to call him Harm because their hair is the same color, but that could get confusing. In essence I haven't come to a decision yet…any suggestions?"

"I'm sure you've thought of the obvious names like Ebony or Midnight because of his coloring. But you could confuse people and call him something like Whitey or Brownie. However, I always thought if I had a dog to name, I would choose something noble, that he could grow into."

"Sounds like a good idea. Any thoughts along that line?"

She looked at the puppy who had finally settled down in her arms and gave him a tender grin. "What about Zorro? The black caped avenger."

"Zorro…I like it! Zorro he will be. Thank you, Sarah," Tom told her with an admiring glance.

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Don't mention it," Mac answered a bit shyly. Then, because she was unaccustomed to feeling that way, she rushed into speech, "So, you said he was one of the reasons you needed someone here this weekend. I'm guessing you just got him?"

"Yes. We always had dogs in my family when I was growing up. But when I joined the Navy and was away for such long periods of time it became impossible to keep one. So when I was restocking the house two days ago, I wandered into the pet store to make inquiries about getting a dog. Lo and behold, I was told they had a litter there in the store that was ready for adoption. There were three other people interested in the five puppies and I knew that if I waited until I got back after this weekend they would be gone."

"So you just couldn't resist bringing this little fellow home," she grinned.

"That's true. Now how about dinner? I hope you like steak?"

At her confirmation he asked how she liked it cooked and invited her into the house so he could get the meat out of the fridge. "Why don't you choose something to drink and if you wouldn't mind, grab me a beer, while I get the steaks on the grill."

Grabbing a diet soda for herself and the beer Tom had requested, Mac followed slowly behind him taking time to look over the kitchen/dining/living room combination which was all she could see of the house as she walked through. The color scheme was all earth tones with leather and wood furniture. It was masculine without screaming it out. There were no guns on display or animal heads on the wall. She knew it was a place she could be very comfortable in.

Back on the patio she could smell the aroma of the expensive cuts of meat cooking and just before he closed the lid on the grill she spotted several tin foil wrapped bundles. Deciding to wait and be surprised rather than asking what they were, she instead, asked if she could do anything to help.

Seeing that she was already playing with Zorro, he grinned and told her everything was under control and that she could keep on doing what she was doing.

"That's not a hardship at all," she told him. "Zorro and I are going to be great friends and if you're not careful I just might dognap him from you!"

"What kind of ransom would you demand?" he teased.

"Well, maybe not ransom so much, how about visitation rights?" she asked with a teasing grin as well.

"You're welcome to stop by and see him any time you like, Sarah," he offered.

Mac smiled her thanks, wondering if he was trying to hint that he wanted a long term relationship with her. She hated guessing like that though and wished he would just come out and say what he meant.

A short time later, Tom removed two perfectly cooked steaks from the grill and put them on plates, he gave them to Sarah to put on the patio table. Into serving bowls, he poured the contents of the tin foil wrapped packets. One contained sliced potatoes, onions, mushrooms, and garlic. If the steaks hadn't already had her mouth watering the aroma coming from that bowl would have. Next he poured sliced carrots into another bowl, but these carrots had a sweet smell and a caramel color to them that she couldn't identify. Questioning Tom about it, he suggested that she give them a try before he explained. She eagerly did so and was amazed that the normally rather bland vegetable tasted like candy!

With a grin he told her he put a pat of butter and a bit of brown sugar with them before wrapping them up tight to cook.

Mac couldn't help herself, she felt like she was being piggy, but she couldn't get enough of the treat. The rest of the meal was also wonderful, but the carrots were beyond that.

Throughout the meal they chatted and laughed over Zorro's antics. After they finished, he showed her around the house, gave her instructions on what needed to be done. Then he pointed out the guest room she could use, and gave her a spare key to the house. She was rather stunned when he let her leave without even a hug good night!

All the way home she argued with herself that maybe he was just shy, but the other half of her mind snorted despairingly at that notion! There wasn't a shy bone in Tom Boone's body!

To be continued…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

While Mac and Tom had been having dinner, across town Lauren Singer was meeting with her date for the evening. He had politely kissed her on the cheek when they met at the restaurant and were then shown to a secluded table. After placing their orders Lauren quickly and with relish told her date all about the latest events in the JAG offices.

Neither one of them had any great love for Admiral Chegwidden. There was much speculation on how he would handle the situation. Both had reasons to resent Chegwidden and Lauren promised to keep a close eye on the matter. Her companion said he would inform his boss about it and see if he had any input.

When dinner was over they drove separately to his apartment and a little more than an hour later Lauren was on her way home. She still hadn't allowed him to come to her place, not even to pick her up for dates. She was taking discretion to a new degree. And since she still hadn't quite decided where she wanted the relationship to go, she hadn't allowed herself to stay the night with him. Having someone see you in the venerable state of sleep, she believed, gave them a certain power over you that Lauren wasn't sure she was willing to grant him yet. So even though he asked her to stay every time they were together she had always refused to do so.

When Harm got home that night, he took a shower, spent some time playing his guitar, and just before bed sent off an email. 'Are we still on for this weekend?'

He was IMed back before he could log off and the answer brought a slightly painful smile to his injured lip, 'Sure are, don't forget your painting duds! That god-awful color you chose for the master bedroom came in,' it was signed simply; K.

'Will be there with duds on,' H.

Bud had never before been reluctant to go home to his wife. He had come home with her at his side with dread in his heart at how they would face the future without the child they had lost. But tonight was different. He was reluctant to go home to her. He didn't know if he could pull off this deception of not knowing what he had found out that day. He couldn't understand how Harriet had kept it from him and he didn't know if he could now keep the fact that he knew from her.

Maybe she was better at deception than he was! Maybe there were other things she was keeping from him! No! He had to stop thinking like that! He trusted her and he was sure she had good reason to have kept this from him. After all, look at how he had reacted when he found out! He'd struck a senior officer that he had considered his best friend.

It was possible that Harriet had been right to keep it from him! If only Harm had been able to do the same. Would he honestly have been better off not knowing at all? Or was this situation preferable? He guessed that he would never have the answer to that question. Taking a deep breath, he went into the house.

It didn't take Harriet long to know that something was wrong with Bud. She'd seen him come home quiet, sad, worried, tired, and even angry, but this was something different. He couldn't or wouldn't meet her eyes when she tried to talk to him. When questioned as to what was wrong, he replied 'nothing' which was clearly not true. If she didn't know better she would have been worried that he'd somehow found out what happened between Harm and herself. But Harm had solemnly promised that no one else would ever know and she knew that she hadn't told Bud. So, it had to be something else. But what? And why wouldn't he talk to her about it? She had to find out.

To be continued…..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Buddy, I can understand if there is a case that you can't talk about, but can you at least tell me that is what's bothering you so much, so I can stop worrying?" Harriet begged.

Glad to be provided with a built-in excuse not to tell her why he was acting the way he had been, Bud latched on to it and said, "I am sorry, Harriet. I should know better than to let a case affect my attitude at home."

"It's alright, Buddy, we've been through a lot lately and it's hard to put emotions on hold sometimes," she reassured him.

"That's true, but never with each other! I know I haven't been here as much as I should have through all of this. I want you to know that you have my promise that it will change! Starting here and now, nothing will come before our family," he vowed.

Hugging him tightly Harriet said, "I know that at times there will be things at work that will have to come first on your time. I just want our family to come first in your heart."

"It does, Harriet! It does!" he assured her.

They had dinner and then while Harriet cleaned up he spent some time playing with little AJ. Before long she came into the living room and announced it was 'bath time'. Bud put away the toys as his son eagerly followed mommy into the bathroom. Admiral AJ had given his namesake a fleet of toy boats that the younger AJ loved commanding at bath time. However, much too both his parents amusement, their son seemed to think that bumper boats is the way his Navy should be run.

Harriet came back to the living room after getting little AJ tucked into bed and snuggled up next to her husband to watch the nightly news. Bud didn't mind that, but once the TV and lights were turned off and they headed to their bedroom Harriet was clearly giving him the signals that she wanted to make love.

Unfortunately, instead of putting him 'in the mood' all he could think of was her with Harm. It was definitely a dash of cold water to his libido.

Thinking that his mind might still be focused on the case he couldn't talk about, Harriet excused herself for a moment and after taking something from her dresser, stepped into the bathroom. She changed into the sexiest nightgown that she had and reentered the bedroom to discover Bud was already in bed with the lights out.

He had intended to pretend to be asleep when she came to bed, but that was impossible when she turned on the overhead light. Sitting up to find out her reason for doing so, he saw her in his favorite 'come and get me' nightgown. He groaned under his breath as he felt himself getting hard in spite of himself. Harriet was the most exciting woman he had ever known and he could understand why any man would want her. But, he would have thought that her wedding ring and the vows they had taken in front of an entire congregation of people would have stopped their best man from doing so!

But he couldn't think about Harm right then, not with Harriet standing there in front of him looking so seductive as well as unsure because he was taking so long to respond to her. If they were ever going to get back to normal then he had to put the image of his wife and former best friend together from his mind. Holding out his arms to her, Bud was determined to live up to the vow he'd made to himself as he arrived home that evening. He was going to be there for her from now on, no matter what they had to face together.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I've been really distracted, but there's only one thing I can focus on when you are dressed like that!"

"Well that was what I was hoping for," she grinned as she joined him in bed.

The lights were soon turned off again and only the soft sounds of lovemaking could be heard from their room.

To be continued…..


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Because Harm was going be in Norfolk all morning conducting interviews for a case, he and Bud had agreed to meet for lunch and 'settle this' as the Admiral had instructed. They would both be in uniform so would need to be careful of where to meet and the extent of how things were 'settled', but both of them knew that there would be no more blows thrown. They would grab something to go and meet at the park near the Mall.

Bud was already there at one of the picnic tables when Harm arrived. He didn't stand or show any other sign of respect for a senior officer as Harm took the bench across from him and opened his take-out bag.

Harm took a breath and asked, "Did you talk to Harriet about this?"

Bud did look up then. He didn't glare at Harm as he had expected him to do, but instead there was sadness there in the younger man's eyes. "No, and I don't plan on doing so," Bud replied.

"Where does that leave us Bud? You do know you could bring me up on charges..."

"As you could me, but it wouldn't solve anything nor would it change what happened. I just don't understand why a guy like you, that could have anyone he wanted, had to go after my wife!"

"I didn't 'go after' her, Bud! I was trying to comfort her and one thing led to another. As for being able to have anyone I wanted…well there is someone in my life, but there are complications to us being together right now. We're apart so much of the time and I get lonely."

"If she means that much to you then why couldn't one of you transfer out of the office?! I'm sure the Admiral could find one of you a billet to keep you and Mac close together. Look what he did for Harriet and I!"

"Thanks for that Bud, but it's not Mac."

"Then who would you not be able to be with…oh don't tell me it's Lieutenant Singer!?" Bud exclaimed, slightly horrified.

"NO! She does nothing for me at all! Much too cold. I can't tell you who it is, but you can trust me that nothing will ever happen between Harriet and I again! I swear it on my father's name on the Wall!" Harm vowed.

"I trust my wife, Ha…Commander. I know what happened had to have been a moment of weakness. I hadn't been there for her like I should have been, but that will never happen again either."

Harm understood, but couldn't stop from feeling hurt when Bud stopped from calling him 'Harm' and switched to Commander. His one night of sexual gratification with Harriet had cost him his friendship with someone he had always liked and thought of as sort of a younger brother. "I guess now we just to face the Admiral."

"Yes," Bud responded sadly. He hated to damage the faith Admiral Chegwidden had shown in him over the years since he'd come to JAG. He only hoped that one day he could earn it back.

The two men rose and walked to their individual cars. They would both return to the office to face the Admiral's wrath. Both were hoping that he hadn't changed his mind about letting this go with just a letter of reprimand in their files. That in itself was bad enough, but both men knew that they could be facing dismissal or court marshal over it. As it was, the letter would mean neither of them would receive another promotion for at least a year, in best case scenario. In a worst case one, a promotion would never happen or, they could be frozen at their present rank until they left the service.

They faced the Admiral together as soon as they returned. Unknown to the three in the office, everyone in the bullpen was poised waiting for the explosion. The Admiral sat behind his desk looking up at the two officers he had left at attention. He slowly and grimly listed every charge he could bring against them and the maximum sentence each charge could carry.

Both men stood there waiting for the other shoe to drop. They knew they had both messed up in a way that could end their careers. The Admiral held their fate in his hands.

To be continued…..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

AJ let them stand there stewing for several minutes before asking, "I take it that the two of you have found a way that you can continue to work in the same office without a repeat of yesterday?"

"Yes Sir!" they answered in unison.

"Good!" the Admiral snapped. "I have here the letters that will go into your permanent records. Sign them, and then seal them. No one else has seen them nor will they until you each come up before a promotion board. I want your signatures so the board will know you are aware of this." He checked that he was handing the correct one to each officer and Harm could see that the length and format were different on each before Bud reached out for his.

Both read and signed their letter without a word. They then sealed them as instructed in an envelope with their name on it and handed it back to the Admiral.

He looked at the men for a moment then uttered a curt, "Dismissed!"

Both replied, "Aye, aye Sir," in unison and then turned and left the office while everyone in the bullpen jumped to look busy. Tiner was called into the Admiral's office and told to file the two sealed envelopes. Even though he was dying to know what they said, since AJ had typed them up himself, Jason just filed them as instructed, figuring he would never know.

As Bud and Harm parted as quickly as possible to go in opposite directions, Singer approached Harm hoping to find out what had transpired behind the heavy oak door. "Commander, is everything alright?" she questioned trying to show concern.

"Peachy! Just peachy!" he replied, brushing past her and into his office where he firmly shut the door in her face.

Trying not to let her pique show, Lauren headed for the break room where she had seen Lieutenant Roberts going. "Lieutenant, is everything okay?" she asked.

Bud turned and looked at her suspiciously, Lauren Singer never showed concern or care about anyone other than herself unless she could benefit from it in some way. "Everything is fine, Lieutenant, why do you ask?"

"Well after the…ummm…argument yesterday and the tension in the air today, everyone was concerned."

"I see, and you want me to believe that they selected you to be the one to come and find out what was wrong?"

"Actually, no. They were all afraid to ask questions, but I wasn't. If you want to talk about it I'd be glad to listen," she offered.

"I'm sure you would, Lieutenant. But I am fine and the situation has been handled."

"Alright, Lieutenant," she said, and took a few steps towards the door before turning back. "Can I just ask one question?"

"Go ahead," he sighed resignedly, knowing that she would ask whether she had permission or not.

"What did it feel like to give him a fat lip? I can't tell you how many times I wanted to do that to Commander Rabb!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Lieutenant," Bud answered firmly.

"Okay, have it your way. But I know what I saw!" she snapped and marched out of the break room.

After that things settled down for a while at JAG.

Harm had his weekend with his secret love.

Sarah watched Tom's house for him, becoming more attached to little Zorro than was good for her heart.

Bud and Harriet worked together to handle their grief over the loss of their baby.

Harriet returned to work and noticed that Bud and Harm spent a lot of time trying to avoid each other. She could also feel Bud's watchful eyes on her every time she had to seek out Commander Rabb in his office to collect a file or get him to sign something. She worried about what it could mean, but neither of them said anything to her about it. She knew Harm had promised not to tell Bud their secret and she would sure Bud wouldn't be able to keep it from her if he had found out, so she tried to put it out of her mind.

Lauren continued to see her mystery man and after getting the 'go ahead' from his boss, became even more watchful of the goings on in the office. She had also started seeing someone else that wanted inside info on the JAG crew. She figured she might as well reap the benefits from two sources instead of just one.

To be continued…..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Before long, two months had passed by. Everyone seemed content in the offices. Bud and Harm had even been assigned a couple cases together and had managed to handle them without any incidents.

Mac, however, was not happy in her personal life. Any one looking in from the outside might think her relationship with a certain handsome retired Admiral was going pretty well. The two of them went out at least twice a week and sometimes three and four if she wasn't out of town or swamped with work. Even on some of those occasions Tom would offer to cook dinner for her while she worked. Then he would do anything he could to help her if she wanted to come over to his house.

The frustrating thing was that in the entire time they had been dating all he had ever done was hug her! Not even one little good night kiss! Two weeks ago, she had even asked Harriet her opinion. Harriet had suggested that given his age, Tom might be just old fashioned and was simply waiting for the right time.

Well, Mac was tired of waiting for that 'right time' to come! 'Maybe,' she reasoned, 'he is just waiting for a signal from me that I am ready!' Well tonight when they went out she would make sure he knew it was more than alright with her! It was time to move their relationship along!

She put on her sexiest skin tight red dress and there wasn't a line or wrinkle to be seen under the dress, letting anyone 'in the know' know that she wasn't wearing anything under it. Because Tom wasn't very tall and she usually stuck to low heels or flats when they went out, but tonight she put on her highest heeled sexy shoes that just screamed 'seduce me'.

If he didn't get the hint from her outfit then the flirty glances and coy little touches she had given him all night should have. But even after all that, when he walked her to her door he had only given her a friendly hug and started to walk away.

Mac couldn't stand it any longer. She had to know what was wrong! Did he find her that unappealing? If so, why were they still going out?! He had just about reached the elevator when she called out his name.

He turned and then came back to her when he saw the worried look on her face. "What is it, Sarah?" he asked when he got back to her side.

"I just wanted to know why it is that in all this time we've been dating why you've never even tried to kiss me?"

"Dating?! Is that what you thought this was?! I just thought we were two friends that were spending time together."

From the shocked look on his face Mac knew he was telling her the truth and that she had made a very embarrassing blunder. "I see. Well then, it was my mistake," she muttered and reached out to her apartment door.

"Sarah, I'm flattered that you thought that and if the circumstances were different…"

Straightening her slumped shoulders and giving him a mixed hurt and resentful glare she interrupted him, "I don't need your pity, Tom! If you don't see us that way…well then you just don't! My mistake," and again she made a move to open her door.

Tom stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Sarah, don't you think I dream of a relationship with you? Every time we're together I have to fight to keep things platonic and those dreams in check. Every hug I give you tears at my control not to kiss you instead! And tonight you tested my will almost to the breaking point! But I know that the best I can hope for is your friendship until you find the right guy for you. Then I will wish you well and fade quietly away."

"Why?!" she demanded hotly.

"I would have thought that was obvious, my dear. I'm too old for you."

"That's a load of crap! Do you really think I would have been going out with you all this time if I thought that?!"

"Like I said, I thought we were friends."

"And what did you think about the way I was dressed and acting tonight?" she demanded.

"Well…" he paused, looking uncomfortable. "When I first picked you up I thought you might be on the look out for someone interesting, and planned on using me as a safety net…"

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

When Tom stopped speaking again, Mac jumped in and asked, "And your thoughts when I was coming on to you?"

"Well, I know you have been too busy to have been seeing anyone but me in the last few months and considering the exciting vital woman you are, I ummm…" he dropped his glance from hers and while staring at the floor continued, "I thought you might have wanted ummm…an itch scratched."

She stood there a moment teetering between anger and humor, not sure whether to be insulted or amused at his words. Finally curiosity won the moment and she inquired, "So if you were having such trouble controlling yourself up to now with me, why didn't you take me up on it? Scratch my itch, as it were?"

His eyes snapped back up to hers at that, disbelieving that she felt she had to ask that question. "Because I want so much more than that with you, Sarah! And to just have you once or a few times until Mr. Right came along would be more painful than to have never had you at all!"

Her feelings of anger and amusement faded at this heartfelt explanation. If she hadn't already had feelings for him this surely would have turned the tide in his favor. "Tom, I believe I've already found my Mr. Right. The only problem to us being together is on his end."

"I'd thought as much," he admitted sadly. Then because he loved her and wanted her happiness above his own, he offered, "Would you like me to have a talk with Harm and see what the problem is?"

"The problem isn't Harm. It's you, Tom."

"Me?! I don't understand," he told her.

"Harm is a good lawyer, a fine partner, and sometimes, even a halfway decent human being. But, he doesn't interest me romantically at all. He is way too immature. The man I want is confident of himself, settled and secure. He cooks for me and makes sure I get enough sleep when I've been overworking. He has an adorable little puppy named Zorro, and a scruffy mustache that I bet would tickle if he ever kissed me."

"Sarah, I'm old enough to be…"

She stopped him with a finger on his lips and said, "You're mature enough to be the one for me. Now do you really want to stand out here in the hallway and argue some more, or would you rather come inside where I could find out about that mustache?"

"Sarah, I need to be sure. I'm a straight arrow sort of guy. Once I start down a path, I don't stop until I reach my objective."

"Then let me assure you," she said without hesitation. Taking his face in her hands pulled him closer. The kiss she gave him had just enough heat to promise more to come and it told her that she was going to like kissing this particular mustached man very much.

When she took a step back, there was a pleased look on his face. Tom wasn't one to hesitate in combat, that kind of thing could get you killed. So, even though he felt that every one of his senses was under attack, he paused a moment to study her face. Her eyes were full of anticipation and sparkled with happiness. She really meant this! The corners of his mustache lifted in a smile. "I'd love to come in, Sarah," he told her.

Her smile widened and she finally opened the door. Once they were inside, however, a bout of nervousness hit her and she tried to cover it by offering to make them some coffee.

They seemed to have traded roles as they entered the apartment, because now he was the calm, confidently assured one. Smiling at her, he said, "Sarah, I don't need coffee to stimulate me, you do a perfectly wonderful job of that on your own."

"Oh," she sighed, fighting to keep from blushing, something she so rarely ever did. She took the hand he held out to her and joined him on the couch.

"I would just like to bring this up once more and then, will never bring it up again. Are you sure that the number of years between our ages is something you've really thought about?"

To be continued…..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"It is, and in my book it is a plus. You see, I have a very low tolerance for immaturity and irresponsibility. You are neither of those things. That has been a bit part of the admiration I've felt for you from our first meeting," Mac replied.

Tom chuckled, "You had a funny way of showing that during your investigation of me."

"I was only doing my job and Admiral Chegwidden would've known if I hadn't been working to the best of my ability."

"And I would have thought less of you if you had done anything different as well." 

"I always give my best to whatever I do, Tom."

"That's good to know. So I guess we should talk about where we see this going? Do you see a long term future for us?"

"That is something I would like, but you've had one major change in your life with your retirement. Are you ready for another so soon?"

"Unlike Zorro, this old dog is happy to learn new things."

"I don't want to train you, Tom! I'm looking for a partnership where we are both equal and we will take turns learning from, and leaning on, the other."

"That sounds pretty good to me too. Shall we seal that?" he asked, opening his arms to allow her the choice to come into them or not.

Willingly, she slid closer to him on the couch and he gently held her close. She eagerly lifted her face for his kiss and he tenderly brought his lips to hers.

Mac was ready to move forward without hesitation. Ready to dive head first into the relationship, willing to let the cards fall where they may and work out any problems on the fly. She was 'all in' and ready to give 110% of herself to him and their future.

Tom, on the other hand, wanted to proceed slowly and carefully. He didn't want her to be hurt or disappointed in any way. He was prepared to take things one step at a time and court her as someone as exceptional as she was deserved to be. He wanted to anticipate any problems that might come up and smooth the way for her. He was 'all in' and ready to give 110% of himself to her and their future.

When the kiss ended he gave her a quirky grin and asked, "So, did my mustache tickle?"

"Not at all actually," she answered a bit surprised. "It was an unusual experience though."

"I find it hard to believe I'm the first man with a mustache that you've ever kissed."

"I always liked clean shaven guys," Mac grinned.

"Then why me?"

"I lo…like the person behind the facial hair so it became a moot point."

He had noticed her slip, but since she changed it and didn't refer to it Tom wisely decided to let it go for then. It might be something both of them were feeling, but it was too early to go there yet. They had so much to discover about each other before the subject of love came up. "So, you don't want me to shave it off then?"

"You would do that for me?" she gasped in surprise.

"If you wanted me to," he admitted.

Mac gave him a shy grin, "No, please don't. You wouldn't be you without it."

"As you wish," Tom told her.

Mac felt a shiver go down her spine and couldn't help but wonder if he knew that in one of her favorite movies, 'The Princess Bride' that line had been the hero's way of saying, 'I love you'. Leaning her head on his shoulder she ran a teasing finger over his upper lip. "But it might take a few more kisses for me to become really used to it…"

He playfully trapped her finger lightly between his teeth and then brought up his tongue to taste his prisoner. She was both salty and sweet and the heat of desire in her eyes was warming him more than he had planned. Releasing her and getting to his feet he said, "Well, I'm sure you need to be in the office bright and early tomorrow, so I won't keep you up any later."

It took Mac a moment to recover before scrambling to her feet. He was already at the door when she caught up to him. "Wait Tom! What's going on? Was it something I did or said? Why are you leaving so abruptly?"

To be continued…..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You have work…" Tom started.

Mac interrupted, "The real reason please!"

"Sarah, I'm an old fashioned guy. I've always believed that there are two kinds of women. Ones there for sexual gratification, and the ones you respect enough to want to wait for marriage."

Mac froze in place. If that was truly how he felt, this might be over before it really began. "Tom…if you are expecting me to be a virgin, I can't lead you on…"

He quickly assured her, "That's not what I meant at all, Sarah. I don't expect you to be a virgin in this day and age, I'm certainly not! I was only trying in my clumsy way to tell you that I respect you and rather than trying to see how fast I can get you into bed, I want to take the time to get to know you…to court you as an exceptional woman like yourself deserves."

"I don't expect to be courted, Tom!" she protested.

"But you should be!" He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes, "Every woman deserves to be treated like a princess or a queen! I want you to know how special I think you are and I plan on starting first thing in the morning."

"But I have to be at work…" she frowned in confusion.

"I know, you'll see what I mean in the morning. Good night, Sarah, pleasant dreams," he whispered the last part in her ear before he brought his lips to hers giving her a brief heated kiss that left her wanting more. But even before she could open her eyes after the kiss ended, he was out the door and retreating into the night.

Her dreams that night were pleasant indeed. In fact, so much so, that she woke in the morning even more frustrated than she had been the night before.

Showering quickly she grabbed her briefcase and was out the door twenty minutes after her alarm had gone off.

Arriving at work everything was normal and she wondered if Tom had just been playing with her. Then she remembered that only she and the Admiral were ever in at 0730. The official work day didn't start until 0800. But when that also came and went with nothing out of the ordinary to mark it Mac felt a little let down.

At 0830 Harm walked into the bullpen almost hidden behind the largest display of roses she had ever seen outside of a funeral. His cover was on his head and his briefcase precariously tucked under one arm so he could have both hands free to carry the large vase with several dozen flowers.

"Mac!" he called out. "These are for you!" he announced alerting everyone in the bullpen and even bringing Bud and the Admiral out of the break room to see what was going on.

"How about an explanation Commander?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, they aren't from me! I was just coming in when the delivery guy got here. I offered to bring them up so he wouldn't have to fill out all that visitors stuff."

"Of course they're not from you, Harm. You would never use a gesture this big unless you were breaking up with a girl," Mac stated snidely.

"What did you do to deserve a gesture like that, Colonel?!" Lauren Singer asked just as snidely.

Mac threw Singer a glare before turning back to Harm when he spoke.

"Hey! That was mean after I brought them up for you! But could you take them now?" he almost pleaded as his grip on his briefcase started to slip.

Tiner rushed forward and took them from Harm. "I'll put them in your office, Colonel," he offered.

"Thank you, Tiner," she said following him.

Only Harriet was brave enough to tag along and ask, "Who are they from, Ma'am?"

But Mac looked out the door and could see everyone hovering hoping to hear the answer. She pulled the card from among the blooms and read: There are ten pink roses here that represent perfect happiness. The ten peach ones are to tell you that I can't live without you, and the ten white ones promise my eternal love and devotion. The reason there are only six red roses is so you know that although I do feel passion for you, it is not the only feeling I have for you.

The message had covered two of the normal sized floral cards and even then had hardly fit. She looked up at Harriet who was still waiting for an answer and honestly told her, "The card isn't signed."

To be continued…..


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Ohhhh," Harriet sighed. "A secret admirer!"

"I guess so," Mac answered her, even though she knew full well who the flowers were from.

"How romantic," Harriet said before leaving.

As Mac reread the cards again she realized that it was more than just romantic! Tom was clearly saying that he loved her! Mac barely remembered how she got through the next half an hour before the staff meeting. All she could think about was the meaning of the cards. She certainly didn't get any work done.

Whether it was residual curiosity over the flowers or the grin that Mac just couldn't suppress, the attention she was receiving during the meeting was much greater than normal. The Admiral had to refocus people a couple of times to get the new cases assigned as well as getting updates on current ones.

Mac returned to her rose scented office and sat down at her desk to do some research on her computer. She booted up and checked her emails automatically. The smile that seeing her flowers again had caused widened when she saw an email from Tom.

It simply said: Would you meet me for lunch at Pedro's?

The two of them had discovered this great little Mexican restaurant that served some of the most authentic food they had ever tasted on one of their dates, and had been there several times since. Mac quickly sent a reply that she would see him there at 1215 and because she would have less than an hour to eat could he please order her the chicken molle'.

It took her seven minutes and twenty-eight seconds of polite conversation about her day and the traffic on the way over before she had the courage to ask, "Tom, did you mean what you said on the card with the flowers?"

"I did," he answered without hesitation. "I just thought it might be easier to say and for you to find out without the face to face pressure."

"Why would you think there would be pressure? I thought I'd made my feelings pretty clear last night."

"In a way you did, but you also stopped yourself from saying 'love' once, changing it to 'like'. I didn't know if that meant you were unsure of your feelings or if you just thought it was too soon."

"I have no doubts at all about the way I feel about you. The only reason I hesitated to say 'love' was that for two months while I thought we were dating, you didn't. I just thought you might need a bit more time to switch from 'just friends'."

"And now that you know I don't?" he questioned with a tender smile.

"I'm free to say that I love you Thomas Boone!"

"And I love you Sarah Mackenzie!" he told her reaching out to take her hand. Offering her his quirky grin he had to know, "So, I take it you liked the flowers?"

"Oh, I more than liked them! I loved them! But everyone in the office except Harm and I assumed they were from him when they first arrived. Since no one knows who I'm dating, they just leapt to that conclusion."

"Well then, maybe I should go back to the office with you when we finish eating and clear that up?" he teased.

"I think that would be a great idea!" she grinned, surprising him just a bit that she was ready to go public with their relationship so quickly. Truthfully it felt good to know that she was that sure to let the people closest to her know how she felt about him. "Well then if that's what you want, Sarah, I would be happy to do so."

"Good! Now let's eat!" she stated and dug in.

Tom smiled in response, he'd already learned about her appetite. He couldn't help but wonder if it carried over into the bedroom!

To be continued…..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Back at the office, Sturgis had returned from grabbing a quick lunch after a morning of interviews concerning the murder case he was investigating. He was able to smell the roses as soon as he stepped off the elevator and once in the bullpen could see the massive bouquet through the window of Mac's office. Spotting his good friend Harm standing at the copier he walked over and said, "What in the world did you do that required that kind of apology?"

"What?" Harm asked.

"That…" Sturgis nodded in the direction of Mac's office.

"They aren't from me!" Harm insisted. "Harriet said they were from a secret admirer," he reported as he grabbed his copies and headed towards the elevator.

"Who else has she been involved with other than you?" Sturgis wanted to know.

"Listen, I'm NOT involved with her!" Harm declared. Then just as the elevator doors opened he added, "Anyone man that gets involved with Mac is either dead, or wishes they were!"

He turned to step into the elevator and saw Mac and Tom Boone standing there. Mac looked like someone had just kicked her in the gut, while Tom looked ready to spit nails.

Mac brushed passed Harm and Sturgis expecting Tom to follow her, but as Harm stepped into the car, he called out, "I'll join you in a moment, Sarah."

The doors closed and Tom turned to the son of the man who had been the best friend he'd ever had. "Harm, how could you say something like that about Sarah?!"

"You don't know her CAG! She goes through men like water, discarding them at the drop of a hat! Any man who gets involved with her should have his head examined!" Harm protested.

"I'll take that under advisement, but are you sure that you're not just jealous that she doesn't want you?"

"Huh? NO! I don't see Mac in that way at all! As it is, I pity this new secret admirer of hers!"

"It wasn't meant to be a secret. The florist couldn't find room on the card for my name, but I told him she would know who they were from."

"You?! Why would you be sending Mac flowers?!" he gasped.

"She and I have been dating for over two months now," Tom explained.

"You have?!" Harm's mouth opened and shut like a fish out of water.

"Yes. So I will take strong exception to any more remarks like that one today and expect you to apologize to her at your first opportunity!" Tom informed him.

"But what I said was true! She killed her ex-husband, had an affair with her last CO…"

"Harm!" Tom snapped and once he'd stopped the younger man's tirade, he continued, "You do know that you also have a reputation for going through women. Why is it that you haven't settled down with one of them?"

"Maybe I just haven't found the right one!" he protested.

"Alright, if that's all it is. It just had me wondering because of the baby deal that you made with Sarah. It sounded so much like the arrangement your father and mother had."

"My dad…and mom? Had a baby deal? What are you talking about?"

"I know I shouldn't be telling tales out of school, but your father is gone and your mother has moved on. Harm, the only reason I'm even thinking of telling you this is because of my concern for you."

"Go on…" Harm prompted dreading what was coming, but at the same time needing to know.

"You have to remember that this was long before 'don't ask, don't tell' in a time where something like that was more than frowned on. Harm, the only reason you father married your mother was to have a son to carry on the family name and as a cover to his real partners of choice."

"You're trying to tell me that my dad was gay?!" Harm gasped. "How could you know that…unless you and he…"

"No, but as your father's bunkmate there was no way I couldn't know."

"If that were true, how do you explain Sergei?"

"I don't know who Sergei is," Tom admitted.

"My half brother that dad had with a woman who hid him from the enemy in Russia."

To be continued…..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I don't know, Harm. Maybe it was gratitude, or he was lonely and she was the only one there, but all I know is that your father was only with your mother enough to get you and the rest of the time she was free to discretely see who she wanted."

"I thought she and Frank got together rather fast!"

"She might have been seeing him all along, but that doesn't mean that she didn't care for your father. The two of them cared a great deal for each other, they just weren't in love. But now do you see why I was concerned about the baby deal you made with Sarah?"

"I still can't believe she told you about it!"

"She only did because the time is almost up and since she and I are involved, she wouldn't be able to keep the deal."

"And because of that, and my dad, you jumped to the conclusion that I might be gay too?!"

"Those reasons and the fact that you're almost forty, and I haven't heard of one serious relationship that you've had with a woman…"

Harm glared at Tom and started to stalk away from him, but Tom stopped him with a hand on his arm. "You don't have to tell me anything, but sometimes it does help to have someone to talk to. If you need that, always remember I will be here for you. Remember I kept your father's secret for thirty-seven years."

"Don't hold your breath," Harm stated and pulling his arm free, walked away.

By the time Tom got back downstairs to the JAG offices Mac was at her desk trying to work, but instead she could only give the appearance that she was. Her concentration was gone because all she could think of was what was being said between Tom and Harm. Every time the elevator doors pinged open her head shot up to see who came out, but she had forgotten about her meeting with Tom when they had both been taking the stairs.

That was how his appearance at her office door startled her so much. She hadn't been expecting him to approach from the stairwell.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I didn't mean to frighten you," he said as he came in.

"It's alright. How did things go between you and Harm?"

Tom turned and closed the door behind him before answering her question. "Sarah, you can expect an apology about what he said to Commander Turner, but I have a question for you regarding the baby deal that you had with Harm."

"I told you that it's off now because we're together," she assured him.

"I know, that wasn't what concerned me though. Was it you or Harm that came up with the idea?"

"It was Harm. It was right after baby AJ was born and I guess he was thinking that since we both were lousy at relationships it would be a good plan."

"You didn't have any reason to think it might have been more than that?"

"More…no, why? Do you think there was?"

"I don't know, it just seems an odd thing for a health, good looking, bachelor to come up with."

"Well, he is a junior, maybe his biological clock was telling him that he better get started arranging for a Harm the third."

"What if the baby had been a girl?"

"I don't know, maybe he would have suggested we try again. Is there something you know that you're not telling me, Tom?" she asked with concern.

"Nothing for certain, I was just wondering because it seemed so odd. But since it's a moot point now I guess we can just forget it. I should let you get back to work, will you walk me out?"

"Sure," she said with a grin and then asked, "Stairs or elevator?"

"Stairs," he answered, "I can always use the exercise."

The two of them walked to the stairwell and after a quick look around to make sure they weren't the center of attention, Tom took her gently in his arms and gave her a sweet goodbye kiss.

However, just as he did that, Admiral Chegwidden came around the corner from his meeting in the conference room and saw the two of them.

To be continued…..


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

AJ cleared his throat to make his presence known and the two in front of him parted slowly. Mac looked a bit embarrassed, but Tom grinned and asked, "I hope you aren't planning on bringing us up on Conduct Unbecoming charges, AJ."

"Unnecessary since you're retired now, unless the Colonel wants to file sexual harassment charges. But if you're the one that sent the flowers, I'm guessing that is unlikely."

"Yes, the flowers were from me. Sarah and I have been seeing each other for a while now, but I know she needs to get back to work." Tom turned from AJ to Mac and said, "I'll see you tonight, Sarah."

"Yes," she agreed quietly and watched as he turned and loped off down the stairs.

AJ took note of the look of longing and love on her face and said, "You love him."

"Is it that obvious?" she asked finally looking up at him instead of Tom who had passed out of sight.

"Yes," AJ replied, hiding his thoughts and emotions behind a carefully blank face.

"I'm hoping that he'll propose soon," she sighed.

Even though it felt like he'd been kicked in the gut, AJ managed to say calmly, "I see. Well I hope that you get all that you desire Colonel. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"As do I, Admiral, and I'll get right to it," she answered.

The two of them walked a short distance together until they came even with Mac's office. She excused herself and entered, AJ nodded at her, while taking one more look at the huge display of roses, and thinking that Boone might be closer to proposing than she thought, then moving on to his own office. He instructed Tiner to hold his calls and firmly closed his office door.

Once in private he sat behind his desk and let his head slump into his hands. He was mentally berating himself for being a fool. Three years ago he hadn't acted on a desire to kiss Sarah Mackenzie, even though he had started to do so. Two things had held him back, the fact that he was her CO and the belief that he was too old for her. But now here she was dating and hoping to marry someone very close to his age! He couldn't help but wonder if he had kissed her what the outcome might have been. She hadn't pulled away when he moved towards her. He had been the one to do that. Now, in hindsight, if he was able to do it again he would have.

He had been in love with her from that first day at the reception in the Rose Garden. If he had only known then that she could have been interested in a man of his age! Now he would have to watch her with Tom Boone…could he handle that? Maybe since Tom was retired maybe he would be the one to stay home and raise the children! Or, she might resign her commission to stay home with them. Yeah that would be so much better! He wouldn't have to see her in the office at all, he could just sit here imagining her at home nursing a child that could have been his! Maybe it was time for him to retire!

Upstairs in the courtroom Harm was having a difficult time concentrating on defending his client that afternoon. He had a lot to think about after his talk with Tom. It wasn't just the fact that the older man expected him to apologize to Mac, but his mind was whirling with the information that his father might have been gay! How could he not have known? Granted he'd only been six when Harmon Rabb Senior had gone down in Viet Nam, but why hadn't his mother told him? Had she been ashamed or thought her son would think less of his father for knowing the truth?

But then again should he really take Tom's word for this story about his father? If it were true it would explain a lot, but how could he believe that about his dad? The problem was he was in the middle of a trial and needed to get his head back into the game or he would loose the case, sending a man he believed to be innocent to prison for life, or possible worse. The only thought he allowed to get through after that was that he would have to contact his mother to find out the truth! _If_ she would tell him!

To be continued…..


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Tom and Zorro greeted Mac when she arrived at the house. After sharing a kiss, Mac told Tom that Harm had come to her office that afternoon and apologized for what he had said. Tom questioned whether he had been sincere or not and Mac said that she thought so. Not completely thrilled with that response, Tom nonetheless returned to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner while she stayed to play with the dog.

There were moments when Tom allowed himself to wonder if Zorro was the larger part of the attraction to a relationship with him, but then he would replay in his mind the time she informed him that she thought they'd been dating when he just thought they were friends, and was reassured.

Zorro, on the other hand, had no loyalties at all to his owner. The minute Mac entered the house, he was all 'her baby' he wouldn't listen to Tom or go to him unless he and Mac were playing 'keep away' with his favorite toy. The traitorous dog would also spend hours whimpering at the door every time Mac left. Tom knew that Zorro would have no problem at all if Sarah were to move in with them.

Harm had waited until he was home that night before calling his mother. It was one conversation that he didn't want overheard and speculated on in the office. He remembered all the hub-bub about Tiner being in a gay bar with his half brother and all the speculative looks as well as the bad reactions he had been subjected to.

"Hey mom, I hope that I haven't caught you at a bad time?" he asked when his call had gone through.

"Of course not, honey. It's always a pleasure to hear from you. I was just making a salad for dinner because Frank is away at a golf tournament."

"Good, I was hoping that you would be free to talk openly."

"What is it, Harm? You sound very tense."

"I was talking to Tom Boone today, you remember him, dad's wing man? Well, he said some things about dad…"

"He did? After all these years what could he have said that was new?"

"Yes…well, he implied that dad and you had a something other than normal marriage."

"Well now, dear, the term 'normal' is so widely open to interpretation…" she trailed off.

"Mom…"

"Harm…"

"Really mom, why can't you answer a simple question?"

"First of all, you didn't ask a question, and secondly, I'll need more information before I could address your innuendos. Just what did Tom Boone say to you?"

"Why are you getting so defensive, mom? Unless you have something to hide?! Remember this is my dad I want to know about!"

"It's more than just 'your dad', Harm! You need to remember that this was my life as well! You were only six the last time you saw your father, and he was deployed more of your life than he was home. I know that you never approved of my marriage to Frank, but it would be nice if you remembered you have a mother as well as had a father! As for the details of our marriage, a man and woman's private dealings should be just that…private!"

Harm was quiet for a moment, taking in and analyzing what his mother had said, and she was right, he had changed when she married Frank. He'd felt that she'd betrayed his father's memory, that she had given up too easily and too soon, on his return. But still, even acknowledging all of that, even if just to himself, he had to know the truth about his father!

However, after having been forced to apologize to Mac this afternoon, he felt like that was all he had been doing all day! "Mom, I'm sorry about all of that, but if even half of what the CAG said was true, then dad knew about, and was okay with, you having someone else in your life."

"Why would your father's friend be bringing all of this up now?" she wanted to know.

"He seemed to be concerned that I might have the same inclinations that dad had, given my track record with women."

"And what did he indicate those inclinations were?"

To be continued…..


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Tom said that dad only married you to get a son to carry on the family name and to cover the fact that he was gay," Harm told his mother.

"It was more than that, son. Your father and I had been friends since grade school. In a time when things like the feelings your father had were totally unaccepted, I was the one that was there to listen to him and be supportive. You may not believe this, but I was a very late bloomer and if not for your father I wouldn't have had even one date in high school. I became his 'cover' long before we were married, but he was also my best friend. He wasn't the only one that benefitted from our relationship. I got you."

"So he was gay?"

"Yes, Harm, he was. Was Tom Boone right about you? Are you ever going to give me grandchildren?"

"I had a baby deal arranged with Mac, but now it seems she and the CAG are involved so I'm guessing it's off."

"I see. Do you have someone in your life, Harm? I would hate for you to be alone, but I know from your father how difficult that can be in the Navy."

"Do you remember my Academy roommate?"

"Keeter?"

"Yes, he and I have bought a house and are fixing it up whenever we can both get time off together. We painted the master bedroom this past weekend."

"When do the two of you plan to live there together?"

"Technically I could leave the Navy at any time. I have my twenty years in, but my career is going so well right now and Keeter is also still in the thick of things. I'm not sure he's ready to give it up yet. So I really don't know how to answer that right now."

"I know the Navy is important to you, son, just as it was to your father, but remember you can have a promising career outside the Navy too. Then you can live your life as you choose."

"I know that, mom, but two guys are still not completely socially acceptable even outside the Navy."

"But you would have the love and support of being with the person you love…you do love Keeter, don't you?"

"He's my rock, mom. We've been through so much together and are still going strong through all these years even if we do have to hide our relationship."

"Harmon Rabb Junior! You didn't answer my question. Do you love him?"

"I guess it's just hard to say it out loud after twenty years of hiding…"

"Harm…"

"Alright! Yes, I love Keeter! There, are you happy now?!"

"I'd be happier with a grandchild to spoil. Are you sure that you couldn't convince Mac to go through with your deal? I always did like her, she's spunky!"

"Like you…"

"Thank you son. Yes, I guess I do see some of me in her. Talk to her…you could point out that Tom is old enough to be your father and might have trouble giving her a child."

"Oh yeah, that would go over well! There's always Lauren Singer, she's feisty too, but rather cold. She might be willing to have the child and then totally give it up..."

"Then who would raise the child, Harm? Babies need a lot of love."

"Well if I were going to do that, then it might be time to change careers. I could work from home for a while and then maybe start my own practice…" he trailed off as the thoughts flew through his head.

"Well, I will support you in whatever you decide, son. Just let me know if I can be of any help at all."

"I will, mom, and thanks!" Harm said, hanging up with much to think about.

To be continued…..


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Over dinner Mac and Tom chatted about their afternoons. Since they had seen each other for lunch there really wasn't a lot to talk about. Tom had the most to share. He had stopped at the nursery to purchase a few young fruit trees for the backyard. He told her that they wouldn't produce this year, but next year they should have a good showing.

It warmed her heart to hear him talking about things that they would do together that were still a year away. She wondered where Tom saw them a year from that moment. Would they still be dating? Engaged? Maybe even married? If it was the latter, they might even be expecting a child by then.

She knew Tom was aware that she wanted children. After all, she had told him about the baby deal she'd made with Harm. His reaction to that still puzzled her, but he had been evasive when she'd questioned him about it. That had also distracted her enough that she hadn't discovered how he felt about the idea of having children of his own. Did he want them? Or would he think himself too old to be raising babies? And if that was the case would it be a deal breaker? Did she want to be a mother more than she wanted to be Tom's wife?

Now the question was should she decide that before finding out how he felt. So if he didn't want children and she couldn't live without them, could break it off right there and then? Should she ask him first, and then find out if she could live with his answer if it was 'no'? She would need to think about that and decide which would be better.

Tom knew when she was quiet like this that she was trying to work out something in her head. As soon as she had, she would tell him, but there were times when he wished she would share the process with him. He knew however, that she had gotten so accustomed to being alone in things that this was how she coped. But, he hoped that one day she would get used to having him there to confide in, or to discuss things with.

In the meantime he had been thinking a lot about their future as he'd planted the trees that afternoon. He knew he wanted Sarah to be there when the fruit was ready to harvest next year and every year after that!

He knew that she wanted children or she would never have made that deal with Harm. So it hadn't been hard to add a couple of kids that looked like their lovely mother to the picture he'd created in his mind. Yes he could clearly see that future laid out before them, now all he had to do was to find out if her vision matched his.

"Sarah, I know that you've given up on the baby deal with Harm because we are together. But if you still want children I was wondering if you would consider me as a replacement for Harm?"

Mac looked at him in shock, wondering how Tom could even contemplate a question like that?! Didn't he have any idea about how she really felt about him? "Tom, there's no way I would ever think of you in that manner!" she gasped.

"I see," he replied sadly.

"The arrangement with Harm was to go in halves on a child. There was no talk of love or of any kind of a relationship between us. If you and I were to have a child, or children, together I would want us to be a loving committed family together."

"You mean married?" he asked.

"That would be my first preference, but I know that in this day and age some people see marriage as out of date or old fashioned, so as long as we were in a committed relationship that would be fine with me."

"Sarah, have you forgotten that I am a very old fashioned guy? Today when I was planting the trees I could see you and our children playing together under them. I didn't need to be able to see your hand to know that you wore my rings. I could feel it in my heart that you were my wife."

"Oh," she sighed softly. "How many children did you see?"

To be continued…..


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"There was a boy and girl, both old enough to be running and playing tag with you and a baby in a swing hanging from one of the trees, too young to even be walking," Tom told her.

"Was the baby a boy or girl?" Mac asked.

"I don't know, the blankets were all white."

"And where were you in this family scene?"

He paused for a moment before answering her because he'd never even thought about why he hadn't seen himself in the picture. Could that mean he had been dead? But then he remembered the angle from which he'd seen his future family. "I was looking out on the scene from the patio. So I was probably making lunch on the grill," he told her with an assured smile.

Smiling in return, she asked, "Just how far in the future did this look like it was taking place?"

"Not very far at all! You looked very much like you do right now."

"After three children?" she questioned.

"Yes, you looked so happy too. It was as if a light had been lit behind your eyes. You seemed to glow!"

"It sounds wonderful, Tom. Do you have an idea on when you would like to get started on that future?"

"I'd vote for 'as soon as possible', but this needs to be a unanimous vote, Sarah."

"Then consider it so!" she assured him eagerly.

Tom hesitated a moment before speaking, he could see the eager happy look on her face, but he hadn't gotten to where he was in life without making sure he had all his facts straight. "Sarah, I want to be clear on this, did you just agree to marry me?"

"Yes, Tom, and to have those three lovely children you spoke of as well," she responded with a tender smile.

He let out a whoop of joy, jumped to his feet, grabbed her up in his arms and spun her around the room. "That's wonderful!" he exclaimed when he could finally speak again. "We could go ring shopping this weekend unless you want me to surprise you?"

"I think going together would be fun, and we could have lunch or dinner out somewhere, depending on how long the shopping takes."

"Perfect! How soon do you want to have the ceremony? Do you want a give big to-do or a private affair?"

"Tom, it's your wedding too! That's something we should decide together."

"As long as the end results in you being my wife, that is all that matters to me. So we could either be married by one of the Judges there at JAG, have something small here at the house, or even see when the Academy chapel might be free."

"I work at JAG every day and would like to have something a bit nicer than that, but either of your other suggestions sounds great. Once we decide on a date I could call the chapel to see what they have available. If they don't have anything that fits our time table we could have it here."

"How long do you think it will take to make all the arrangements?"

"Well, full scale weddings can take a year or more to plan, but since we both want to be married soon and don't want anything very elaborate, so I could probably get everything done in two months. How does that sound?"

"Like you're going to need a lot of help and I think I have the perfect recently retired military man to take on the job."

"Hmmmmm, I don't know…what does this recently retired military man charge for his services?"

"I'm sure appropriate arrangements could be made," he teased.

"Well, my fiancé is very old fashioned, and will probably want to wait until we are married to exercise his husbandly rights. But, since he doesn't expect me to be a virgin on our wedding night, I could offer myself as payment…"

"As exceedingly tempting as that is, Sarah, are you sure you wouldn't rather wait until we are married?"

"Tom, you already know that I was married many years ago. Plus there have been other men since then, plus you've never been married and I know that a man as handsome and virile as you are, is NOT inexperienced! Why do you feel that you need to offer to wait until we are married?"

"Because I want you to be completely certain that I respect you," he answered with sincerity.

"Oh Tom! I do know that!" she assured him while at the same time propelling herself into his arms.

To be continued…..


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Their lips met in a kiss that ignited the passions that both of them had been trying to keep in check until then. They kissed as if they had been in the desert dying of thirst and had found an oasis in each other's arms. When their lips parted long enough for them to gasp for air, Mac sighed and whispered his name as he trailed kisses down her throat to her collar bone. She squirmed just a moment trying to fight the ticklish feeling of his mustache in that sensuous moment.

Tom, however, felt her flinch and couldn't help but run his mustache over that sensitive spot again. Knowing a deliberate act when she felt it, Mac pulled away far enough to give him the evil eye. Laughing at that, he held out his hand and said, "It may be old fashioned of me, but I would like our first time together to be in bed instead of here on the couch. Would you mind adjourning to the bedroom?"

He was stunned when he saw a tear form and fall from her beautiful brown eyes. He was about to ask what he'd done wrong when she started to speak, "Tom, you are the most courtly gentleman I've even met, but honestly, I'm not at all used to that kind of behavior and have no idea how to respond to it."

"I don't know how to be any other way, Sarah. This is just who I am."

"Oh I know that and please don't think I'm complaining! I feel so special when I'm with you. The truth is, I just don't know how to act like the genteel lady you are treating me as."

"I don't want to change you in any way, my love. I fell in love with you just the way you are. All I want is to please you."

"You do! I've never been as happy as I have been since you and I started going out together."

"I'm glad," he told her and then swept her up into his arms.

Mac gasped and threw her arms around his neck as he started towards the bedroom. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder before a mischievous impulse caused her to start whispering in his ear what she wanted to do to him once they arrived at their destination.

Tom stumbled as he heard her ideas and was exceedingly glad that he was able to make it to the bed before dropping her onto it and following her down. He looked over at Sarah to make sure she was okay and found her laughing!

"You looked so startled, hasn't anyone ever told you they wanted to do that to you before, Tom?"

"No, I can honestly say no one has ever told me that before," Tom admitted.

"Really?!" she asked in shock.

"I'm not saying I haven't done it, or rather had it done, but I've never had someone express it to me! Sarah, you are unique in every way!"

"Does that mean you will let me?"

"Anything to please my fiancée!"

She quickly jumped to her feet and her clothes practically flew off. Before he had a chance to savor the sexy sight in front of him, she was pulling him by the hand off the bed and starting to divest him of his clothes as well.

If someone he'd paid, or was planning on have a one night stand with, had been in that kind of hurry, the speed and eagerness would have been appreciated. However, Sarah was special as he'd tried to tell her several times, and he wanted to take his time so they could enjoy every moment together. He had to find a way to slow her down.

Once she had him undressed, Tom took hold of her shoulders to prevent her from going down on her knees in front of him, "Sarah, wait please."

"Yes, Tom? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all, but things are moving too fast. I want us to slow down and savor this. It may not be our wedding night, but it is our first time together and I want it to be memorable."

A tear formed in her eye and slid down her cheek. How had she ever come to deserve a man as special as Tom Boone?

To be continued…..


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

When she didn't answer him, Tom added, "Sarah, you're so very beautiful, is it wrong of me to want to take the time to look at you like this?"

With an unaccustomed light blush Mac shook her head 'no' and took a step back so he could look his fill. She found no shame or embarrassment in nudity, but she was surprised to discover a bit of shyness at his desire to gaze at her in this way. Maybe it was because she was in love for the first time and wanted everything to be just right for him even if she knew that perfection wasn't truly possible. Tentatively she asked, "Do you like what you see?"

"Very much," he replied.

But Mac wasn't sure he was telling her the truth. She was looking at the male indicator of sexual arousal and his wasn't showing signs of 'very much' interest.

Seeing where she was staring, Tom ruefully told her, "Sarah, contrary to what you may have been used to in the past, more mature men take a bit more stimulation than just the visual to get them fully aroused.

"I see. Then may I go back to what I was about to do before you stopped me? I'm sure I can provide the stimulation you need."

"That would be fine, but I suggest that we get into bed so I can offer you some stimulation as well."

When Mac could speak she asked why he wouldn't let her give him release as he had her. Tom gently explained, "Because I want to be inside of you when I come, Sarah. But there is one thing I should ask first, are you on the pill, or should I use protection?"

"I haven't been sexually active for a while so have had no reason to be on anything. But since we're getting married in only two months do you really think we need to use a condom?"

"No, not need to, Sarah, but I'm just old fashioned enough that I'd rather not have people counting the months between our wedding and the birth of our child. If you don't mind, I'd like to play it safe until we are married."

"I'm fine with that, Tom. I just hope that you have some on hand here and now!"

He grinned and pointed to the nightstand on his side of the bed. When he didn't move to retrieve the item in question Mac gave him a knowing look and reached all the way across him to open the top drawer. Finding only three foiled wrapped packets there she took one out and gave him a questioning look as she ripped it open.

"I'm guessing you think I should buy more?" he teased.

"If you want to continue using them until we are married then I would recommend that you do so when we go shopping tomorrow!"

"I think that can be arranged," he told her.

To be continued…..


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Mac woke feeling more completely satisfied than she ever had in her life before this moment, added to that there was the smell of strong coffee brewing and something cooking. Bacon? No, sausage, and something else. Slipping Tom's T-shirt over her head, she padded quietly into the kitchen. Her stealthy entrance was foiled by the eager greeting she got from Zorro.

Tom looked up from what he was making and groaned. "Sarah, how do you expect me to keep my mind on cooking with you dressed like that?"

"I could take it off," she offered in a teasing voice.

"Oh yes, that would help…NOT! Grab some coffee and go sit at the table, this is almost ready."

She did as she was told and saw that as well as the usual tableware there was maple and blueberry syrups and butter waiting there. Mac hoped that meant pancakes! She loved them!

When Tom approached with two plates in his hands she realized it was even better than pancakes. He had made waffles! She heaved a sigh of pleasure and dove right in. They were fantastic! She ate everything on her plate and even tried to steal a sausage link from his plate when he turned for a moment to scold Zorro about begging at the table.

His eyes turned back just in time to catch her and he stopped her fork with the stolen link. With a grin he broke it in half and popped one piece in each of their mouths. Mac couldn't resist sucking on one trapped finger before she let him go.

"Oh lord! If only you didn't have to go into work today!" he groaned.

"I have the entire weekend free…" she hinted with a wink.

"Good! Why don't you stop at your apartment and grab enough clothes for the weekend…that is if you'd like to spend the time here?"

"I'd love to, Tom. With the stop, I should be here about 1830, is that alright?"

"Yes, I'll have dinner ready for you then."

He walked her out to the car and kissed her good-bye as she left for the day. Both were eager for the day to pass until they could be together again.

Colonel Sarah Mackenzie couldn't have gotten any more shocked stares that morning as she entered work, than if she had walked into the bullpen wearing just Tom's T-shirt. Her beaming smile and effervescent glow let everyone that saw her know that she was in a very happy mood.

Harriet would normally have been the first to notice and comment on Mac's happiness, but she wasn't in the bullpen when Mac arrived. In Harriet's absence, Singer was the first to say something. "Well Colonel, don't you look like the cat that devoured the canary!"

"It's called happiness, Lauren. You should try it sometime, preferably before that sour expression of yours becomes permanent."

After finding out that Lieutenant Singer had lied about being Jewish, Sturgis was never shy about pressing the point with her. "Yes, Lieutenant, there's nothing in the Jewish faith against happiness," he told her with a smug grin.

Lauren gave them both a sneer and marched off to her office.

Mac was just about to enter her office when she saw Harriet and the Admiral coming out of the break room. She called Harriet over and the two of them entered her office together.

"Please close the door, Harriet. I have a personal request I'd like to make."

Harriet did as instructed and turned to get her first good look at Mac. "Oh, Ma'am! You're in love!" she gasped.

Mac laughed and asked, "I am, but how in the world did you know?"

"It's written all over your face! I've never seen you looking so happy!"

"You're right, as usual, Harriet, and in a way that is why I asked you in here. Last night Tom proposed, did you know I was seeing Admiral Tom Boone? Anyway, I said yes…"

Harriet's squeal of joy could be heard in the bullpen as she jumped up and down clapping her hands like a child. "Oh, I'm SO happy for you, Ma'am!"

"Thank you Harriet, and if you will stop calling me 'Ma'am', I'd like to ask you to be my matron of honor."

"I would love to Ma'a…Mac! Have you set a date yet?"

"Not a specific one. We want to get everything ready for about two months from now, but I need to check on the Academy Chapel availability. Also since it is such a short time I was hoping that you might be willing to help with some of the arrangements? If you have time that is. Your wedding was so lovely and even though we don't want something that elaborate, I would still like it to be special."

To be continued…..


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Of course you do! All brides want their day to be memorably. Now you didn't hear this from me, but a lot of what made my wedding so special were the things that the Admiral helped with," Harriet told her.

"The Admiral? Admiral Chegwidden?!" Mac gasped.

"Yes! He was an amazing amount of help! He advised me on everything from food and flowers even to the seating chart for the reception!"

"Wow! I never would have guessed that!"

"I know! Honestly he didn't want anyone else to know, but I'll bet he wouldn't mind since it's for you."

"Well, I was going to ask him to give me away, but I don't know if I should bother him with any more than that."

"You could just mention that you were trying to decide between two things and see if he gives you an opinion. That would give you an idea if he was willing to help or not, but no matter what I would be glad to help out in any way you need me to."

"Thanks, Harriet, I'll give that a try."

"When are you going to make the announcement?"

"We're going ring shopping this weekend, so probably on Monday."

"Oh good, I don't know if could keep such a great secret for too long!" Harriet admitted about herself with a laugh.

Mac laughed along with her friend and then Harriet added that she had a lot of work to get back to. The two parted with happy smiles, promising to get together soon and make plans.

Harriet rushed back to her desk and dialed the number for the base exchange. She knew from experience that one thing would take awhile to get made. As the clerk came on the line, she quickly looked around her to make sure no one was close enough to hear her. What she didn't realize was that Lauren Singer had heard the squeal from Mac's office and she was determined to find out what all the excitement was about. The fact that Harriet was trying so hard to be secretive about something only made her more eager to find out what it was.

She listened as Harriet told the clerk, "I'd like to special order a wedding cake topper with a Navy Admiral groom and a Marine Colonel bride." Lauren barely contained her gasp before hurrying away to report the latest infraction in the JAG offices.

Commander Teddy Lindsey wasn't at all surprised to hear Lauren's report, he'd always suspected that there was more going on than met the eye in those offices. He wasted no time at all in going to the SECNAV with this latest news.

Edward Sheffield was shocked at what the Commander told him. He had been aware that there was a familiarity at JAG that pushed at the limits of proper behavior among the personnel that worked in the same chain of command. But, he had a very hard time believing this news! Granted Colonel Sarah Mackenzie was a very attractive woman and a man would only be human to be tempted by her, but he had honestly believed that Admiral Chegwidden was above this reported surreptitious behavior!

Sheffield considered himself a kind man at heart, so he decided to let them have a last weekend of peace to enjoy their improper behavior before bring the full weight of his office down on them! But Monday morning, bright and early, he would be in Chegwidden's office to confront him with the charges he would be bringing against the two of them!

Harm was never happier to leave work than he was that evening. Keeter had the weekend free again and they were going to spend it together working on the house. After all that had happened that week Harm had a lot to talk over with him. He would have to tell Keeter that the baby deal was most likely off and see what he wanted to do about it. They could either consider adoption or maybe he could talk Singer into a deal like he had with Mac.

Then after finally telling his mother about his feelings for Keeter he wanted to get them together again. He either wanted to have his mom and Frank out to see the house or if they could get leave at the same time take Keeter to California for a visit.

To be continued…..


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

By the time Sunday night rolled, around Harm's head was spinning at all that had been accomplished that weekend. He didn't know if they had just been 'in the zone' getting things done on the house or if the fates had a hand in it, because of all the life changing decisions they had made. Nonetheless, the house was at last ready to move in to and that would happen as soon as they made their changes at work. Since both had more than twenty years in, they would freeze their pensions and resign their commissions.

Harm would consult Singer about having a child for them and if she would agree Keeter would be the sperm donor. They had talked about it until they were blue in the face over who would be the biological father, each wanting it to be the other so they could have a child of the man they loved. Finally, they drew straws! If Singer wouldn't agree, they would look into adoption after they got their new business off the ground, so to speak. They were going to open a flying school together.

Saturday, Mac woke to the smell of breakfast cooking, and her first thought was that she could get used to this kind of treatment. She and Tom had made love three times during the night. It had been wonderful, but the third time he had reached for her after they'd both had a short nap, she reluctantly reminded him that there had been only two condoms left and that they would either have to wait to buy more, or please each other in alternate ways.

He had given her a mischievous grin and reached into the nightstand drawer to bring out a brand new box of twelve. Tom told her that while he'd been out that afternoon picking up groceries for dinner, he'd popped into the drug store just in case.

Mac teased him that Navy men must be a lot like the boy scouts, 'always prepared'.

He teased back that they must be pretty precocious boy scouts if they were buying condoms by the box full.

She had rolled her eyes and reminded him of the reason they conversation had started.

Quietly walking into the kitchen, Mac's arrival was still noticed by Zorro. However, the poor dog was then faced with a major decision. He could either greet his favorite person, or stay by Tom's side at the stove in the hopes of getting a tasty tidbit. It was funny to watch as Zorro's head turned back and forth between the two options until he finally decided on Mac.

Zorro's original owner looked over at the dog and Mac, giving them a raised eyebrow. Since Zorro didn't seem inclined to offer an explanation, Mac suggested with a teasing grin, "He knew you weren't going to give him anything so he came to me for sympathy."

She knew Tom's policy on feeding Zorro 'human food'. He was allowed table scraps after they had finished their meals, but only in his bowl. Zorro was not allowed to be fed from the table, and got scolded for begging.

Returning her grin, Tom replied, "I'll just wait for my payback until he changed his allegiance to our children."

Her eyes took on a dreamy far away look and he knew she was no longer thinking about the dog. It was amazing to see the look of longing and happiness on her face as she dreamed of the children they would create. It gave Tom a shiver down his back.

They finished breakfast then dressed to go to town. Tom insisted that their first stop be the jewelry store to choose her ring. No matter how hard she insisted that she didn't need anything fancy, he wouldn't listen to her. Since it was clear from the gleam in the sales clerk's eyes that he worked on commission, he was most definitely on Tom's side.

The only thing she did get her way on was that the ring not be the traditional diamond. Tom quickly agreed that it should be as unique as the woman who would wear it. When asked for suggestions, the clerk recommended something called a chocolate diamond. Neither of them had heard of it, but Mac was eager to take a look just because of the name. The clerk said it would go with her coloring.

He brought the ring out on a bed of white velvet, saying the since it was so unusual they only kept one in stock. Both of them knew it was perfect as soon as they saw it. Tom slipped it on her finger and even though it was a bit small, he could tell that Sarah loved it.

To be continued…..


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

As the clerk took the ring away to have it sized, Tom pointed out two plain gold bands to be their wedding rings. Mac agreed that would be a good choice for hers because she didn't want anything to detract from her beautiful engagement ring, but she wanted him to have more that a plain band.

Ignoring his protests, as he had hers earlier, she looked over the many trays of rings on display until she spotted one that had what she was looking for. The clerk returned and she asked him to pull out the tray of about twelve rings. Half of which Mac liked. She called Tom over and asked him to try on a few.

The one he chose first had been the one that had first caught her eye as she looked at the tray. When she took it from him and slid it on his finger, she took the fact that it was a perfect fit as a sign. Smiling up at him, she told him so. Both of them were pleased with the gold band that had a center diamond flanked on the sides by two dark blue sapphires. Definitely a Navy man's ring!

"It doesn't match yours," he protested.

"It doesn't matter as long as we know we match that's all that counts," Mac assured him.

"Very true," Tom responded, kissing her cheek, before turning back to the clerk and handing him a credit card.

"Tom, I'll pay for your ring," Mac insisted.

He turned back to her and seeing the determined look on her face, a look he was coming to know well, he told the clerk to ring it up as two orders without taking his eyes off of his fiancé. Her pleased grin was all he needed to tell him he had done the right thing.

By the time they were done paying, her engagement ring was ready and Tom slid it back onto her hand. She wore it out of the store.

They lunched at an outdoor café, then stopped on the way home to restock the house on groceries. Dinner prep was a hilarious event. Tom was preparing things while giving her small jobs to make her feel useful. She knew what he was up to and in retaliation requested step by step instructions on even the most basic task. Because he was so focused on what he was doing, it wasn't until this happened for the third time that he caught on.

From then on it became a game. She would ask for instructions and he would give them in the most difficult method or hardest to follow way that she would then have to ask for clarification. And so it went until they both had tears of laughter streaming down their faces and their sides hurt.

Quite a bit of Sunday was spent on the phone with Harriet. Mac was amazed at how much her friend had been able to do in such a short period of time. The wedding plans were in high gear with Harriet at the helm.

Harm had thought long and hard about how much he was going to tell everyone at JAG concerning his reasons for leaving. These people were his friends and some he even thought of as family, but in the end his habit of keeping his secret was the one he fell back on. His plan was to talk to Lauren Singer as soon as he got in on Monday and then after the staff meeting he would give the Admiral his notice.

Monday was also a big day for Mac. She planned to make her announcement about her engagement to Tom and invite everyone to the wedding. Harriet would be her matron of honor, of course, and Mac planned to ask Jen Coates to be one of her bride's maids. She had called Chloe on Sunday to ask her to be the other, and had gotten a squealing affirmative. Tom, of course, would be arranging for his own attendants, so there was only one other person Mac needed to talk to. She was going to ask Admiral Chegwidden to give her away.

To be continued…..


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Arriving at the office as she usually did, the pot of strong coffee that she and AJ shared had just finished brewing when he entered the break room. "Good morning, Sir," she greeted.

"Mac," he nodded at her as he reached for the coffee pot.

"I was hoping for a moment of your time, Admiral. I have a personal request to make."

AJ's ears perked up at the sound of her voice as she told him she wanted something personal from him. Maybe things weren't going so well with Tom Boone after all and she…his train of thought was derailed as he took in the rosy glow in her cheeks and even more devastating…the ring on her engagement finger. His heart fell to his stomach, but he didn't know another body blow was on the way.

Taking his silence as encouragement to ask her question, Mac smiled and said, "Admiral Boone asked me to marry him and I was wondering if you would give me away at my wedding, Sir?"

The look on his face as he reacted to her question was not what she had anticipated at all. She thought he might have been surprised or maybe honored or even pleased. Instead he seemed to be hovering between horror and abject sadness so that was why she wasn't completely shocked when he said, "I'm sorry Colonel, but that's something I just can't do," as he turned on his heel and left her standing there wondering why.

She returned to her office in a daze, going over and over in her head what she might have done to make the Admiral turn down her request. After an hour of thought, when she should have been catching up on her morning mail, the only thing she could come up with was that maybe he thought it would be inappropriate for their working relationship to do something personally for her. Mac tried not to feel hurt at that, since he had taken part in Bud and Harriet's wedding, and she thought that they were all more than just co-workers here at JAG. They were a family, or so she had thought. Maybe the Admiral just didn't feel that way towards her.

AJ Chegwidden sat in his office wondering how he was going to face Sarah at the staff meeting that morning. She was probably wondering why he had turned her down and at the very least he owed her an explanation. He couldn't tell her the real reason! That he loved her and it would kill him to walk her down the aisle and give her to another man. If he did tell her that, not only wouldn't he be able to face her ever again, they would no longer be able to work together.

What could he say?! After all everyone at JAG thought of themselves as a family and here he was turning down her request to act as her father on the most important day of her life. Her **FATHER**! He wanted to be the one that was waiting for her at the end of that walk down the aisle. The one in her life, at her side, in her heart and bed! And she wanted to cast him in the role of father in her life! No he couldn't take that!

Maybe he could try and spout something like it wouldn't be appropriate as her Commanding Officer to act in such a personal capacity in her wedding. Hopefully she wouldn't call him on it because he personally knew of three other situations where CO's had done that for women under their command.

While Mac and AJ were in their offices licking their wounds, Harm had arrived earlier than he ever did at work. He knew that Lauren Singer was always in the offices early, she wanted the Admiral to see how hard working and dedicated she was. Because he knew that the only others that would be around were the Admiral himself and Mac, who would both be busy in their own offices, Harm thought that this would be the perfect time to present Lauren with his request.

To be continued…..


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Seeing that she was already in her office, he dropped his briefcase and cover in his office and then went to talk to her. Giving a perfunctory knock on her open door jam, he entered when she looked up and then closed the door behind him.

"Is there something that I can do for you, Commander?" she asked with her customary sour look.

"Actually there is, Lauren," Harm said as he took a seat across the desk from her. "I don't know if you were aware of a deal I had with Mac or not. But now that she is seeing someone pretty seriously, the deal appears to be off. I was wondering if you might be inclined to make the same kind of deal with me?"

"I guess that would depend on what the deal was and how it would benefit me," she replied, intrigued in spite of herself, but doing her best to hide it from him.

"Mac and I were going to go halves on a child. We both wanted a kid, but not a relationship with each other. She wanted to be involved in the raising of the kid, but if you weren't, that would be fine too."

"I somehow can't see you raising a child on your own," Lauren told him, trying her to keep her shock hidden.

"I wouldn't be alone. I have someone in my life and we would be doing this together."

"Why can't she have the baby?"

"It's not an option, Lauren. Is there a chance that you might be willing to do this for us?"

"I don't want or have time for a child in my career plans," she stated.

"That wouldn't be a problem. You could have as much or as little contact with the child as you wanted."

"And if that were none?"

"That would be fine too."

"Then how would this benefit to me?"

"Well, we would of course pay for all of your expenses and medical bills. If you wanted some other monetary compensation I'm sure we could arrange something that you would approve of."

"I was thinking more in the line of career advancement. Like you talking the Admiral into making me your partner on some of the more high profile cases."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Lauren. After the staff meeting today, I plan to tell the Admiral that I'm leaving the Navy."

"Why?!" she gasped.

"I have my twenty years in and I'm going to open a flight school when I am free. The only question is, are we going to have to adopt, or will you help us have a child that is at least half ours?"

Thinking quickly, and believing that she had knowledge she was pretty sure Harm didn't, Lauren knew that with him leaving and Mac going to be in the trouble that she was over being engaged to the Admiral. She would be one of the two in the running for the Admiral's Chief of Staff, that was if he was still around when the shit hit the fan. None the less if she was already in that position before the new JAG was appointed then she would certainly stay there. So if Harm would speak up for her to have his position and office, then she would have the 'in' she needed for the C.O.S spot! "If some 'arrangement' could be made I might be willing to help you out, Commander. Are you thinking that this is going to happen the old fashioned way?" she asked the last with an arched brow.

"No, we would go through a clinic or your own doctor if you would feel more comfortable that way."

"I'm going to have to give it some thought. This is rather a lot to just drop on someone all at once. Come and talk to me after the staff meeting, before you see the Admiral about leaving."

Harm had been expecting her to ask for several days to think and have been trying to mentally prepare himself for the anxiety of waiting for her answer. Her response of just a couple of hours was encouraging as well as very welcome.

Harm had agreed to give her the time she requested and was leaving her office just as the SECNAV walked into the bullpen. Usually they had advance warning that the 'big man' would be descending on them, so the fact that Sheffield was there without warning at that hour on a Monday morning could only mean that someone was in major trouble!

To be continued…..


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Tiner had only just gotten to his desk when the SECNAV arrived. In fact the timing was such that they must have just missed coming up in the same elevator. He had only two thoughts at seeing the SECNAV that early on a Monday morning. 'Someone must be in BIG trouble' and 'warn the Admiral!'. He used the intercom and buzzed the Admiral's office. When he heard the line click open he said, "Sir, the SECNAV just walked in!" before AJ could say a word.

"Do you need to announce me Petty Officer? Or have you already done that?" Edward Sheffield asked as he approached Tiner's desk.

Before Jason had a chance to say anything the inner door opened and AJ stood back to allow Sheffield to enter his office. After he turned down the offer of coffee, both he and AJ had taken their seats, the SECNAV said, "I've heard the rumor about Colonel Mackenzie and a certain Admiral. Is this true, AJ?"

Stunned that the news had made it up the hill so fast, when he had only learned about it an hour ago he nonetheless replied, "I'm afraid so, Sir."

"Well then I think that we should have her in here for the discussion on the career ramifications this will have."

Not certain what the SECNAV was referring to, AJ wondered if he had heard more than just about the wedding. Was Mac planning on leaving the Marines as well!? If that were the case, it would solve his problem of having to see her 'happily married' self every day, but if it were true he had to wonder where the SECNAV was getting his intel. He had been pretty sure that he had a good bead on what was going on in the offices, but clearly the SENCAV seemed more informed than he was. All that flashed through AJ's mind as he reached for the intercom and told Tiner, "Send Colonel Mackenzie in here ASAP, Tiner."

Once the line was closed and they were waiting for Mac, Sheffield questioned, "Just how did you let this happen, AJ?"

"I don't think it had anything to do with 'let', Mr. Secretary. Sometimes who a person loves is not something that can be controlled."

"I guess I just had more faith in your ability to control such matters!" Sheffield said as there was a polite knock on the door.

Colonel Mackenzie came in as soon as AJ had said, "Enter."

AJ wondered as she came in, if the SECNAV had really been implying that he should have been able to control his lawyer's love lives. Not that he wouldn't want to be able to control who Sarah loved, but he had to worry about the SECNAV's meaning on this one. Maybe after they were done talking to Mac he would have the opportunity to question Sheffield about it.

The SECNAV noticed the engagement ring on Colonel Mackenzie's finger right away and seethed that she wore it so openly. Even if she thought her relationship with Chegwidden was still a secret, he had to wonder how she was unaware of the fact that she'd been overheard in her plans to marry her CO. "That is a lovely ring, Colonel. It seems congratulations are in order for you and the Admiral."

Mac looked startled at his comment wondering how the SECNAV had found out who she was going to marry so quickly. Clearly her ring gave away the fact that she was engaged, but not to whom. "Thank you, Sir. Maybe you would consider giving me away, since my first choice for the job turned me down?"

"I hardly think that you will want me to once you discover the charges I plan to bring the two of you up on!" Sheffield informed her.

"Charges, Sir?! What ever do you mean?"

"Really, Colonel, you two didn't think that this flagrant disregard for the UCMJ would be overlooked did you?"

"The UCM…how in the world could my marrying a retired Naval Admiral have anything at all to do with the UCMJ?!" Mac demanded hotly.

"Retired? I have gotten no such notice and even if the paperwork had gotten misplaced, don't you think that the two of you should have waited a circumspect period of time before going public with this?"

Sheffield's gaze had gone back and forth between AJ and Mac as he asked that and AJ began to get a funny feeling in his gut. "Mr. Secretary, just whom do you think Colonel Mackenzie is engaged to?"

To be continued…..


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Don't try that with me, AJ. I have a very reliable source that told me of Colonel Mackenzie's secret engagement to her Admiral! And I have to say I am truly disappointed in you both! However, I did want to inform you personally of the charges I will be bringing you up on. If you will take a seat, Colonel, we can go over this civilly," he said, pulling his briefcase onto his lap in preparation of removing the paperwork.

"I will not!" Mac huffed. "Tom and I have done nothing wrong and I won't stand by for this!"

"Tom?" Sheffield questioned, his hands stopping their search.

"Colonel Mackenzie is engaged to retired Admiral Thomas Boone, Mr. Secretary," AJ informed him.

"Boone?!"

"Yes, Sir. Tom Boone," Mac replied. "Who did you think I was engaged to?"

"Chegwidden of course!" he snapped.

"AJ?" Mac gasped.

AJ wasn't surprised, as he had figured out just moments before, what the SECNAV was thinking, but Mac was clearly shocked. He had been aware of her view of him after that morning in the break room, but to hear her say it again to the SECNAV hurt just as deeply as the first time.

"I do care for Admiral Chegwidden deeply! So much so, in fact, that he was the one that I asked to give me away! However he declined the job," she stated firmly.

"Well," Sheffield said slowly, as he closed his briefcase, "It seems that my information was not as reliable as I thought."

AJ knew that was as much of an apology that he and Mac would get for this morning's fiasco.

As the SENCAV rose to his feet, preparing to leave, Mac asked, "Who was it that told you I was involved with Admiral Chegwidden, Mr. Secretary?"

"That is neither here nor there, Colonel Mackenzie. Good day to you both," he responded and left the office.

Mac and AJ stood there facing each other, neither one of them knowing what to say.

Meanwhile, out in the bullpen, speculation had been running wild as to who was in trouble. Then, after Mac had been called into the Admiral's office everyone was wondering what she had done. Only Singer knew that it had been her tip to Commander Lindsey that had set the events of that morning in motion. She could only gleefully wonder that with Mac in deep trouble and Harm leaving the Navy where her standing in the office would be tomorrow? She was really hoping that Chegwidden would also be replaced over this because she was aware that for some reason he never had liked her. Maybe it was because he was aware that one day she planned to have his job.

When the SECNAV left and a few minutes later Colonel Mackenzie came out of the Admiral's office only to go into her own and close the door and the blinds, speculation had raised another notch. Since it was less than a half an hour until the staff meeting, they surely would find out then what was going on!

Much to everyone's shock nothing was said at all during the meeting about the SECNAV's unexpected visit. At the end, just as the Admiral dismissed everyone, Mac stood and said, "I want all of you to know that I am getting married to Admiral Tom Boone in two months. You are all invited, but the date is still pending the availability of the Academy Chapel. Sturgis, if you wouldn't mind, could I get your father's phone number? I'd like him to perform the ceremony."

Most everyone had stopped to offer their best wishes to Mac while Sturgis wrote out his father's number. Only AJ seemed to notice the shocked look on Singer's face. He had wondered if she might be the SECNAV's informant. She was always around listening to conversations she had no part in and she was also the one that never seemed to fit into the family atmosphere of the place. The shocked look seemed to be one more indication that he was right. AJ was planning on keeping a close eye on her in the days ahead.

To be continued…..


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

It wasn't like Mac to need the moral support of someone else and the well wishes after the staff meeting had helped her mood a bit. But when she returned to her office she couldn't resist calling Tom. She just felt the need to hear his voice. Mac knew enough about her 'take action' guy that if she told him about that mornings events, he would be all about finding out the causes of what had her so distressed. She could picture him riding the SECNAV's back to discover who had given him the false information, and then demanding that the 'big man' himself apologize to her, and possibly AJ too, for the threatened charges. Then once that had been accomplished he would probably tackle AJ to discover his reason for not wanting to give her away.

That was why, when Tom came on the line, she only told him that she had wanted to hear his voice. She didn't want to add all that stress and drama to the wedding arrangements they were making. Tom was able to give her good news that pretty much had her back on an even keel. The booking secretary had called to say there was an opening at the Academy Chapel. Tom had eagerly scheduled their wedding for then even though it was a Thursday evening rather than a typical weekend date. Mac agreed that the place was more important than the day of the week.

Still in shock at finding out Mac was engaged to Admiral Boone and not Chegwidden, Lauren Singer didn't even notice that Harm was following her. She was now going to have to rethink her plans to grab Mac's position out from under Commander Turner. Finding Harm on her heels when she got to her desk reminded her that she had promised him an answer to that ridiculous baby business.

Quickly making a play for more time and possibly some better leverage in the deal, she informed Harm that she wanted to meet his girlfriend. Maybe this unknown person would have some better options to offer in the deal.

Not knowing why Harm was being so secretive about this partner of his certainly raised flags for Lauren. Could this person be married to someone else? Or possibly be a public figure that had a reason to keep a relationship a secret?

In any case, when Harm hemmed and hawed about the meeting, she pressed, saying that it would be the only way she would even consider it. Harm agreed to ask his other half and let her know if and when it might happen.

After that Harm stopped at his office to get his paperwork and headed to the Admiral's office.

"I'd like to see the Admiral, Tiner," Harm told the younger man.

"Are you sure about that, Sir? Ever since the SECNAV was here he's been in a pretty bad mood."

"I doubt he'll be any better after I see him."

Giving Harm a worried glance, Tiner then asked, "I don't suppose, in that case, that you could wait till I go to lunch, could you, Commander?"

"I'm afraid not. I think it's better to get it over with quickly."

With a sigh, Jason buzzed the intercom, "Admiral, Commander Rabb is here to see you." 

"Send him in," came the weary growl.

Tiner nodded at Harm wishing he could make himself scarce until this day was over. Other than the good news of Colonel Mackenzie getting engaged, everything else seemed to be falling apart that day.

Harm entered the Admiral's office and stood at attention in front of his desk. AJ looked up over the top of his reading glasses and asked, "What is it, Commander?"

Handing over the manila folder he had brought in with him, Harm said, "Sir, I am handing in my papers and retiring from the Navy.

"You're WHAT?!" he demanded incredulously, his hand freezing in the process of opening the folder.

"I…" Harm started to repeat himself.

"I heard you, Commander! I just didn't believe it! Where the hell is this coming from?" AJ snapped and then a look passed over his face before he asked, "Does this have anything to do with Colonel Mackenzie marrying someone else?"

To be continued…..


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Someone else, Sir?" Harm questioned with a confused look.

"Someone other than you!"

"No Sir! I never thought of Mac in that way!"

"You could have fooled me, Commander! For years I've been expecting the two of you to get together."

"No Sir. Honestly, Mac is _not_ my type!"

"A beautiful, intelligent, sexy, brave, and honorable woman isn't your type?!" AJ demanded.

Looking at the Admiral with a speculative glance, Harm wondered if her CO might have been projecting his own feelings into this conversation. But it really was none of his business, so he said, "No Sir. I simply felt that the time was right. I have my twenty in and have bought a house where I'm hoping to start a family as well as open a flight school."

"Who are you planning on starting this family with, Commander?"

"I'm not willing to reveal that right now Admiral. But there might come a day when I can have everyone out to the new house. For now, I would like to leave as soon as possible. I have some leave time accumulated, but I will, of course, clear up my current case files."

They'd had their differences over the years, but Harm was still a good lawyer and officer. However, after all of the morning's events, AJ just couldn't bring up much of an effort to fight Harm's decision. "If you're sure this is what you want, Commander, you can start to clear your calendar. You can pass along the Maxwell case I gave you this morning to Sturgis."

Hoping to curry some favor with Lauren on his own project, Harm said, "Admiral, Sturgis has the Benson court marshal coming up. What about giving Maxwell to Lieutenant Singer?"

"Fine," AJ agreed, then added, "Let me know when your case load is wrapped up and you can start your leave time."

"Thank you, Sir," Harm said and left thinking that had been a lot easier than he'd thought it would be. He was surprised that the Admiral hadn't put up more of a fight to get him to stay in the Navy. Not that he would have changed his mind, but the attempt to have been persuaded would have been nice.

Lauren was pleased to get the new case and even offered Harm a rare smile as she thanked him. Then she reminded him to let her know when she could meet Harm's girl friend.

At 1156 that morning Harm poked his head around the corner of Mac's office door. Waiting until she finished the call she was on, he asked, "Hey, Ninja Girl, wanna catch some lunch with me?"

"You're in a good mood," she responded with a half smile.

"Yes, I am, and if you'll have lunch with me I might even tell you why!" he tempted her.

"Fine, but it better be someplace where I can get meat, Flyboy!"

"Carnivore!" he taunted.

"Herbivore!" she retaliated, then added, "I can be ready in three minutes. Meet you at the elevator."

He grinned and agreed.

Mac sat there in opened mouth shock after Harm made his announcement that he was leaving the Navy. "Why?!" was all she could gasp out.

"This isn't something that is easy for me to talk about, Mac. In fact, I only recently told my mom, but to openly be with the person I love I need to leave the Navy."

"Is it Coates? If you really love her, Harm, just have her transfer out of the offices!"

"It's not Jen. It's Keeter."

"Keeter? Your Academy roommate?" she questioned.

"Yes."

"But he's a…so you're…wow! I never knew! Did Kate, Annie, Jordan, and the video princess know? Was that why things ended between all of them?"

"No, I never told any of them. I was simply trying for a normal life, trying to fight the way I am. I just finally realized that Keeter really is the love of my life and that he is the one that I want to grow old with. The only problem we have now, is that we really want a child and since you and Tom are getting married I'm guessing our baby deal is off?"

"I'm sorry, Harm, but yes. Tom and I want to have children of our own."

"It's okay, and I am happy for you. We will just have to try another option. I've mentioned it to Singer, but she wants to meet my 'girl friend' before she will give her answer."

"Harm! Singer?! Are you crazy?!"

To be continued…..


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"I know how she is, but that was part of the reason that I asked her. I know she'd want nothing to do with the baby once it was born. Jen is young and cute and she won't have any trouble finding a guy and having kids. But Singer? Come on, you have to know that a guy would really have to be hard up to get involved with her!"

"That's my point! What does she want for doing this?!" Mac demanded.

"Well, she wanted to be my partner on high profile cases, but that was before I told her I was leaving the Navy."

"And now?"

"Her only request was to meet my girl friend," Harm reported.

"You do realize that once she knows about Keeter she will exploit it for all she's worth!"

"What can she do to me? I'm leaving the Navy and it's not such a stigma in the rest of the world these days."

"What about Keeter? She could go after his career."

"He's leaving the Navy too. We're going to open a flight school together."

"I see…well then I guess there really isn't much she could do. I hope all this works out for you, Harm, and if you want you can bring Keeter to the wedding with you."

"Thanks Mac! I thought I could count on you to understand and accept."

"I have your back, Flyboy," she grinned and patted his hand.

That evening, Harm explained the encounter with Lauren Singer to Keeter and asked his opinion. Keeter eagerly informed Harm that they wouldn't need Singer's help. He had been talking to his sister, Monica, about Mac not having the baby they'd been hoping for and she had offered to do so for them! He explained to Harm how great this would be as far as the babies genetics. Because Monica was his sister they would use Harm's sperm and that way the baby would have both families' blood lines.

After comparing notes, they were sure they would both be out of Navy in less than two weeks. Keeter wanted to have a house warming party for the weekend following and Harm, with a bit of worry as to how his friends would react, said yes.

Tom had sensed, during their phone call, that there was something Mac didn't want to or couldn't talk about while she was at work. Having learned her routines, he knew she needed some time to unwind from work before she relaxed enough to want to eat no matter what time of the night she finally had gotten home. So he prepared a hot bath for her, with her favorite music on the CD player and the scented candles she liked lit on the counter top. Her favorite meal of meat, meat, and more meat pizza would arrive forty five minutes after she walked through the door. Maybe, as they sat down to eat, she would be ready to tell him what had upset her.

Mac had to once again wonder what she'd ever done to deserve a man as incredibly considerate as Tom Boone. She looked over the special treats he had waiting for her as he and Zorro greeted her return home. He also told her not to linger too long in her bath because he'd ordered a pizza for dinner.

She gave him a kiss of gratitude and headed to the bathroom with Zorro on her heels. The dog had developed a habit of watching her every move for about an hour after she got home every night. It was as if he wanted to make sure she was there and wouldn't leave again until she had to go to work in the morning.

Once they had settled down at the table and Mac was happily starting on the third slice of pizza Tom finally asked about what had upset her that morning.

She knew how the SECNAV's mistake would hurt him, so Mac was glad that she had another incident to offer. "Tom, did you know that Harm is gay?"

To be continued…..


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"How…oh. I didn't know that Harm would tell people that."

"Not people. As far as I know I'm the only one he's told. So you did know."

"We were bunkmates on a carrier, Sarah. How could you think I wouldn't know?"

"Harm's father? Tom, I was talking about Harm himself!" 

After a stunned pause he asked, "Sarah, are you sure about this? I questioned him about this very recently and he denied it."

"He told me today that he's leaving the Navy so he and Keeter can live together openly in the house they bought."

"Keeter? How can they do that? Keeter is still in the Navy."

"Not for long as Harm tells it. The two of them are going to open a flight school together and are talking about having a family."

"Did he ask you…" he trailed off.

"No. He knows we're together and I told him we are planning to have a family of our own."

"So the subject did come up?"

"Only in passing. He's considering someone else now."

"Well I hope things work out for them."

"So do I," she answered.

Harm arrived at the office at his usual time the next morning and after dropping his briefcase and cover in his office, he walked over to Singer's desk. "Lieutenant, when you have a moment, I'd like to speak to you."

"No time like the present, I was just about to get some coffee." The two of them walked to the break room and found it empty.

"Lauren, about what we talked about yesterday…well, we've found another solution that will actually work out better for us, so we won't be needing your services after all."

"Services?!" she all but shouted. "You want to desiccate my body for months and then walk away with the prize! How dare you, Commander?!"

Bud entered the break room in time to catch Singer's tirade and asked, "Is the Commander harassing you, Lieutenant?"

Harm stood there with a stunned look on his face wondering how Bud could think such a thing about him, but then he remembered what happened with Harriet and knew that this could go very badly depending on what Lauren answered.

Knowing the barrel she had Rabb over, Lauren decided to savor the moment and reply in such a way that she could bring this incident up again if she felt the need a rise. "I'd rather not talk about it, Lieutenant," she said and hurried from the room.

Bud stood staring at Harm for a moment before he left without the coffee he'd come to get.

Tom had errands to run that morning, one of which was picking up his dress uniform from the dry cleaners. He had protested to Sarah that since he was retired he could just wear a nice suit to get married in. Sarah, however, had made it very clear that she wanted him to wear the uniform he had served so many years to deserve to wear. Truth be told he was actually proud to wear it for her and the thought of putting it on again felt good.

Since his running around put him close to the Pentagon very close to lunch time he decided to drop in on an old friend Admiral Blakely and see if Bill wanted to grab a bite to eat with him.

They greeted each other like two old war horses and Bill eagerly scrapped his brown bag lunch for the chance to catch up with Tom.

Bill told him of his plans to buy a boat when he retired in two years and then sail the world. Tom told Bill about his upcoming marriage and who his lovely bride-to-be was.

"Wow! The SECNAV really got his signals crossed over that then didn't he?" Bill exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Tom questioned.

"I was sitting outside his office the other day waiting to see him when I heard raised voices. My hearing has always been better than my eye sight and I overheard him being told that Colonel Sarah Mackenzie was secretly engaged to her CO, Admiral AJ Chegwidden. The SECNAV nearly blew his top and called in his secretary to draw up charges on the spot."

"Who would have told him such an asinine thing?!" Tom demanded.

"I don't know where the information came from, but it was Commander Lindsey that came out of the office when the secretary went in. Lindsey was looking very pleased about something as he hurried by me."

To be continued…..


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"When did all this happen?"

"Friday," Bill answered.

"Then I wonder why nothing came of it?" Tom pondered.

"How do you know it didn't?"

"I would think that if charges had been brought up even if they were false, Sarah would have told me about them."

"Maybe she was never told? If the SECNAV went to Chegwidden first and he cleared it up then she might never have been brought into it."

"I guess that's possible," Tom said thoughtfully.

"You could always ask AJ. He seems like an upstanding guy and he would be straight with you."

"I think I'll do that. Thanks for the heads up, Bill."

"Don't mention it! Just remember to invite me to the wedding…I hear your bride-to-be is quite a looker. Does she have any sisters?"

"No, she doesn't and if you keep talking like that you won't get that invite to the wedding!" Tom laughed.

"Story of my life!" Bill grinned back.

"Hey, if an old seadog like me can land a gorgeous lady like Sarah, then there might still be hope for you!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Bill laughed.

Tom had intended on heading back to the house after lunch, but after the talk with Bill he felt he had to stop by JAG HQ and talk to AJ. He hadn't actually been trying to avoid seeing Sarah before he spoke to her CO, but when the happily eager Lieutenant Harriet Sims-Roberts hurried up to him as he entered the bullpen to offer her congratulations, she also informed him the his fiancé was in court. Tom thanked her for the information and added that while he was there, he'd like to speak with AJ about something.

Harriet led him to Tiner's desk and told the PO that Admiral Boone wanted to see Admiral Chegwidden.

Tiner buzzed the inner office and then told Tom he could go right in.

AJ had only a few moments to mentally prepare himself for the meeting with the man that was about to marry the woman he loved. He could have turned Boone away since he didn't have an appointment and his afternoon was very busy. But, AJ figured that if he and Mac were going to continue to work together, he would be running into Boone from time to time and he might as well get used to it.

He stood as Tom came in and offered his hand to him saying, "Colonel Mackenzie told us all the news about the engagement. You're a lucky man. She's a wonderful woman."

"Thank you, I have to say that I agree with you there. I'm glad that you had a moment to see me. I was hoping to find out more about this misunderstanding of the SECNAV's."

"Well, other than the fact that he failed to apologize to either the Colonel or myself when he discovered his mistake it simply went away. There was nothing to charge either of us with since he had his facts wrong."

"Did he say where the information came from?" Tom asked as he privately dealt with the fact that Sarah had known and hadn't told him.

"No. Mac even asked him directly and he wouldn't say. He's known for playing things close to the vest. Am I correct in sensing that you know something more?"

"I had lunch with an old friend today and he was waiting to see the SECNAV when he overheard him getting the news about this. Moments later Commander Lindsey came out of the office looking very pleased with himself."

"Lindsey! Why am I not surprised? He was passed over for a promotion by the board that I chaired and I'm sure this was a great way to get some payback."

"I can understand that, but then the question is, did he perpetuate the mistake deliberately or did he get his wires crossed somewhere along the line? Or maybe someone was feeding him false information?"

"I can assure you that if he'd been sniffing around the offices here I would have been informed. So that leaves someone under my command passing along information, whether true or not."

"Any thoughts on whom it might be?"

"I do, but I don't want to tip my hand too soon. I will keep her under watch if you would want to question Lindsey?"

"That sounds like a plan. Let me get your cell phone number so I can call as soon as I find out anything."

The two men traded numbers and Tom left to go and track down Lindsey. On his way through the bullpen he met up with Sarah who had just gotten out of court.

"Tom? What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

To be continued…..


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Do you have a minute we can talk, Sarah?" Tom asked.

"Sure, come into my office," she answered.

Once they were in the office with the door closed, he told her, "I heard what happened with the SECNAV yesterday. Why didn't you tell me, Sarah?"

"Oh Tom! It was all just a stupid misunderstanding. It was resolved on the spot and although I'd like to know who gave him the false information, nothing really came of it."

"Well, I know who told the SECNAV, but that doesn't explain why you didn't tell me about it."

"Two reasons I guess. The first is that I knew you would be upset by it and I didn't want that, and the other is that I guess I'm still not used to not having to deal with everything on my own. I promise to try and get better at that. But please tell me how you found out and who told the SECNAV?"

Tom explained about his lunch with Bill Blakely and then said, "And it was a Commander Theodore Lindsey that reported you and AJ."

"Lindsey! But he hasn't been around the offices lately! Unless he was just making things up, he had to have gotten his information from someone here. The only one that knew anything ahead of time was Harriett Roberts and I'm sure she didn't tell anyone!"

"I just came from talking to AJ and he implied there was a 'her' he had suspicions about. You're sure it's not Harriet?"

"Positive! The only one I can think of in the office that would do anything so underhanded is Lauren Singer! I bet that is who the Admiral meant."

"Well, I'm going to track down Lindsey and see what I can get out of him. AJ said he was going to keep an eye on the one he suspected so hopefully we'll get to the bottom of this quickly."

"Thank you, Tom. I love that you are so concerned about this and want to help get to the truth. Please call me as soon as you know anything."

"I will, Sarah. Now I should let you get back to work." With a quick kiss he was gone.

Mac sat there alone wondering what to do. Should she go to AJ and talk this out with him, or should she just quietly keep an eye on Singer too? When it came down to it, she had to admit that her feelings were still stinging over AJ's refusal to walk her down the aisle. If he had only given her a reason so she could have understood, but instead, it felt like something unsettled between them. Would she ever know his reason?

AJ was contemplating how he could keep an eye on Singer enclosed in his private office as he was. He had just about come to the decision that the only way he could do that was to involve Mac. He was reaching for the intercom to have Tiner send her to his office when it buzzed as if his Petty Officer had become physic.

"Yes?" he inquired, wondering what he would do if Tiner had started to anticipate his requests like Radar had on that TV show MASH.

"Sir, Clayton Webb for you on line one," Tiner's voice announced.

With just a twinge of quirky disappointment, AJ sighed and said, "Put him through."

"What do you want Webb?"

"I want you to do nothing about Lieutenant Singer. I'm on my way over there right now. Admiral Boone is being picked up now to prevent him from exposing Commander Lindsey."

"Just what the hell is going on here, Webb?!" AJ demanded. "And how in the world do you know what transpired in a private conversation that took place in this office?! Do you have my office BUGGED?!"

"I'll tell you what you need to know when I get there…"

"You'll tell me NOW!" AJ interjected before Webb could finish his statement. "Or by god, by the time you get here I'll have a tech team sweeping this office!"

"AJ, I can't say any more on an unsecured line! But, it's not _you_ we…are interested in."

AJ was about to protest further as the inevitable truth hit him that Webb wouldn't say any more until the two of them were face to face. So instead, he growled, "You'd better be close!" before hanging up the phone.

To be continued…..


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Mac could have told him down to the second how long it took Clay to get there. But no matter what the actual count of time was, it seemed at least twice as long to AJ as he stood staring out his office windows. 'What the hell was going on? Why would the CIA be 'interested' in Tom Boone? By extension, did that mean they were also interested in Mac?' All those thoughts and more were whirling around in his head as he waited for Webb to arrive.

Seconds after hanging up on the spook he had called Tiner and cleared his afternoon schedule. Tiner had been instructed to bring Webb in as soon as he arrived and then to hold all calls and interruptions for the duration of his stay.

AJ was still staring out the window when Clayton Webb was shown into the office. He let the spy stand there cooling his heels while Tiner left the office and closed the door behind him.

Clay knew what Chegwidden was doing by not acknowledging his presence right away. He'd done it to people himself, but it didn't make it any more pleasant just because he understood the psychology behind it. However, his training proved helpful in not letting AJ know his feelings about the treatment.

Finally, AJ turned, walked to his desk, and sat down before looking up at the man still standing on the other side of the desk. "Sit down, Webb, and tell me what this is all about," he invited in a grim voice.

"As I told you on the phone, this isn't about you. We've had Admiral Boone under observation for a while now to find out if he would be right for a job offer. This stuff with Lindsey was just a bonus. We've suspected him of selling government secrets before, but couldn't find enough evidence to make anything stick. Is the 'her' that you talked about to him Lieutenant Lauren Singer?"

"How do you know that?"

"She and Lindsey have been having an affair for the last four months. We didn't feel that she had any secrets to sell so don't consider her a suspect in our case. However, I'm sure if the misinformation about the engagement mix up came from this office, then it came from her."

"What's your plan of action?"

"Although I'm sure it would give you and Admiral Boone satisfaction, we can't have Lindsey confronted at this time. It could blow the coverage of our case against him. However, we will add this to the file we are building on him and by extension keep a closer watch on Lieutenant Singer."

"You will have help in that respect! I also intend to keep a very close eye on her!"

"I know it goes without saying to a former Navy SEAL, but make sure that you aren't discovered doing so. We don't want our hand tipped," Webb warned.

"I can play things as close to the vest as you can, Webb."

"Like the fact that you're in love with Sarah Mackenzie?" Clay asked with an arched brow.

"How the hell…" AJ blurted.

"Trust me, AJ, I know that look."

Giving the spook a speculative stare, AJ replied, "Because it's the same one that you see in the mirror every morning…for the same person…"

"Yes," Webb acknowledged quietly. Getting to his feet after an uncomfortable silence, Clay added, "I'll be in touch if more information comes to light, and you know where to reach me if you get anything more on Singer."

The two men shook hands, their eyes acknowledging the shared heartache and then Clay left.

To be continued…..


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Having no idea what had transpired that afternoon, Mac was surprised to return home to find the mail still in the box on the porch, no smells of dinner cooking when she got inside, and Tom in his favorite chair nursing a glass of whiskey that from the look of the bottle on the table next to him wasn't his first. She let the whining Zorro out and then carefully approached Tom. "Darling, what is it?"

He quietly told her about his meeting with the CIA agent after leaving her at JAG and put down his drink to get up and pace the room.

Mac looked confused and asked, "But how could they have found out you were going after Lindsey?"

Pausing, he stared at her before answering. She was becoming concerned by the time he finally spoke. "They have been 'keeping tabs' on me. It seems they are interested in offering me a job with the Company."

"Wait…'keeping tabs'…does that mean bugged?" she demanded.

"Yes," he answered curtly.

"Damn them! How could they do that to you…us!"

"They justified it by saying that they were investigating me. Part of the security clearance for the position."

"Is this job something you're interested in?"

"Sarah, it's not a desk job they have in mind. I would be in the field, there could be transfers to foreign countries, or long times away from you, not to mention the danger…you are settled in your job here and if we're going to start a family I could possibly not be around if I took this position."

"Tom, your wife-to-be is military trained. I'm used to moving around and I can handle the times apart if need be while you are out of town. As for the danger, I know you can handle yourself, but if the worst should happen, I would raise our children to know what a hero their father was. So, it just comes down to, do you want to give up your retirement and go back to work?"

"If this was a Navy position, I would jump at it. I've never had any desire to be a spook. Plus I am enjoying my retirement. It gives me a chance to take care of you," he grinned as he said the last part.

"Thomas Boone! If you are even thinking of passing up something you want to stay at home and 'take care of me' I'll be VERY upset!"

"I'm not, Sarah," he insisted walking over to her to take her in his arms. "Like I said, the offer is intriguing and if it was a Navy position I would be all over it, but since it's not, I'm just as happy to pass it up."

She looked deeply into his eyes trying to make sure he was totally sincere and once she was reassured of that fact she hugged him tight and said, "Then tell Webb that and make sure all of the bugs are gone! I don't want peepers on our love life!"

"The agent I spoke to assured me that only my clothes were bugged so our privacy hadn't been violated to that degree. I made sure all the listening devices were destroyed as soon as I got home."

"I can't believe the nerve of them bugging you just because they wanted to offer you a job!"

"I wasn't very happy about it either and let them know it in no uncertain terms. However, the one thing we did learn from all this is that they suspect Lindsey of a lot more than just trying to get you and AJ in trouble. That will be one to watch to see what develops. You might even get to be the one to prosecute him!"

"Now that would be sweet!" she grinned at the thought. "I'd just hate to have anyone in the office forced to defend him."

"Sarah, with what he's tried to do to your office and his connection with Singer, they would have to bring in someone from the outside as his defense attorney."

"I guess you're right there," she admitted. "So what now?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, where are we on the wedding plans?" Tom inquired.

To be continued…..


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The day after Webb's visit, AJ had met Mac in the break room as usual for their morning coffee and he'd invited her into his office so they could compare notes. Because Mac had much easier access to the bullpen from her office than AJ did, it was only logical that the task of keeping an eye on Singer would be better suited to her.

Mac didn't tell AJ that she needed to talk to Harm about Lauren as well. As they finished their discussion about Singer and she was about to leave his office, Mac paused, then turned back to ask, "I know that you're not obligated to give me a reason why you didn't want to walk me down the aisle, but I really would like to understand."

There was a long pause as his face went blank of any emotion and she thought he would dismiss her without an answer when suddenly he began to speak, "Do you remember the party at my home when you were looking for aspirin?"

"Yes," she replied breathlessly, remembering that they'd almost kissed over that bottle of aspirin. "And the next day here in this office when you spoke of duty over desire…" Mac added quietly.

"Yes. I made my decision then and had never regretted it…"

Suddenly it was all so clear! Why there had been meaningful moments between them at different times over the years and why he couldn't walk her down the aisle to marry another man. Admiral AJ Chegwidden was in love with her! And she'd never known it! Oh sure she'd felt the tension between them, but had thought it was either interest or possibly sexual, but she'd never dreamed he loved her. All this time and she'd had no clue.

But now she needed to get out of there, somehow leaving his dignity in tact. Allowing only her eyes to cross the room, she reached out to him with all the compassion she could. She simply said, "I understand, Admiral, and I apologize if I hurt you in any way."

"Noted Colonel. Dismissed," he answered gently and turned his back to her to stare out his windows.

She quickly took her leave, mentally vowing that no on would ever learn of their conversation.

In her office Mac sat at her desk staring at the baby seal poster she'd put up on her wall on her second day at JAG. She had been attracted to Admiral Chegwidden that first day at the Rose Garden, but had been distracted by that business with the girl Harm said she looked like. Then when she'd faced AJ across his desk the next day, she knew that she could have fallen in love with him. He was everything she'd always wanted in a man. So she'd bought the poster to remind herself that it was the only SEAL she could have.

She had forcibly put all of that from her mind until that night they'd almost kissed in his bedroom. It had all come flooding back to her and even with the stuff about Costner later that night. The next day she'd been ready to tell AJ that she wanted to see where a relationship between them could go. But in his office he'd taken the wind out of her sails with all his talk about duty. How different their lives might have been if she'd told him to stuff duty and transfer her out of his chain of command!

But that was all in the past and she was with Tom now. Her love for him prevented her from pursuing anything in regards to what AJ had just revealed, but she wouldn't have been human if she hadn't thought about it.

As she gathered up her notes for the staff meeting an hour later she wondered how AJ would act around her now that this was out. As it turned out he acted as if nothing had happened! The meeting went off as usual with no subtle under tones, no sideways glances, no tense silences. When she thought about it as things wound up, Mac told herself she shouldn't have been surprised. He'd hid his feelings all these years, why would now be any different? AJ Chegwidden was a man of honor and duty and would never have told her about his feelings towards her if she hadn't pressed him for an answer to why he wouldn't walk her down the aisle. Well, she would respect him and his privacy, and never speak of it to any one, not even to Tom.

To be continued…..


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

As they left the staff meeting Mac hung back because she wanted to talk to Harm. He was usually the last one out of the conference room so she knew they would be alone. She asked if she could speak to him for a moment, and because Singer wasn't quite out of the door yet, she overheard the request.

Throwing the pair a quick glance Singer saw that they were looking at each other rather than her, so she slipped behind one of the book shelves instead of leaving the room. Quietly moving closer to them, keeping behind the bookcases, she heard Mac ask, "I was trying to finalize the guest list for the wedding and was wanted to know if you had decided if you were going to bring Keeter or not?"

"Yes, I want to, and before you start on the anti-Singer lecture again, I'll tell you that we found a wonderful alternative! Keeter's sister is willing to have a baby for us! Since the baby will be related to him through his sister, we'll use my sperm so we both will be genetically linked to our child."

"That's great, Harm! I'm really happy for the two of you!"

"Thanks, but I need to get going now, I have to wind up the Carson interview before we go to trial tomorrow."

"Okay, take care," she answered as they both left the room unknowingly leaving behind Singer who was already pulling out her cell phone to report the latest hot news from JAG to Lindsey.

Once her report was in, Lauren headed back to her own office to await the outcome of her latest bid for more power.

Teddy Lindsey could hardly believe what Lauren had just told him! Commander Harmon Rabb JR. was gay?! It just didn't seem possible! He was such a macho guy. A fighter pilot, more handsome than any one guy should be. A decorated hero, and gay?! How could that be? He'd always secretly admired, envied, and resented Harm for being all that he wasn't and now to find _this_ out about him!? He suddenly felt vindicated on so many levels.

He knew that he would use this against Harm and all of JAG, but the timing would have to be just right. However, right then he had other fish on the line. He had a buy of information that night that would add a hefty amount to his off-shore bank account.

What the Commander didn't know was that the buyer he was meeting that night was a CIA operative. They met in one of the booths at Benzinger's negotiated a price and then Teddy handed over the list of names he had acquired. As soon as his contact took the list, he got up to leave. He had just gotten to his car when Clayton Webb and another agent approached, and arrested him.

Lindsey was not a physical man at all so there was never a question in his mind about resisting. He simply gave a resigned sigh and put his hands behind his back to be hand cuffed and taken away. As he rode to where they would interrogate him, he wondered how much the information about Rabb would get his sentence reduced by?

Several hours later, at 1am, Lindsey was still in the cold barren room with only a table and two chairs that he had been put in when they arrived. He was tired and hungry.

Clayton Webb walked in full, rested, and ready to begin the interrogation. He was in shirt sleeves and tie, having removed his suit coat, a subtle way of saying he was ready to get down to business.

Placing the file he had in his hand on the table with a slap, he put both hands on either side of it and leaned towards Lindsey. As the man backed away Webb stated with a cheerful smile, "I'm sure you have some kind of idea what charges we are filing on you, Commander, you having been a lawyer and all. Why was it that a lawyer like you left JAG again?"

Lindsey looked up at Webb with a glare, but refused to answer.

Webb's smile grew wider and he said, "Well, maybe you just didn't fit in there after Admiral Bravo left. But then there was that review board that Chegwidden presided over, they passed you over for promotion…why do you think that was?"

Again Lindsey didn't answer.

To be continued…..


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"So, Teddy, you don't mind if I call you Teddy do you? Anyway we need to talk about the list that you sold to our man. Shame you didn't know he was an undercover agent." Everything Webb had said to that point had been cheerful and pleasant, but then his smile dropped and he demanded gruffly, "Where did you get these names, Commander?"

Lindsey opened his mouth as if to answer the commanding voice Webb used. His years of military training had almost betrayed him. But in an instant, he realized what he was about to say and changed his mind. "I won't say anything without my lawyer present," he told Clay.

"Oh you have a lawyer? Someone outside of JAG I hope. I get the impression that they don't much like you there," Webb taunted.

"I want Lieutenant Lauren Singer here before I say another word!"

"Then let's hope you won't want to request food or a bathroom break anytime soon, because as we speak she's being arrested herself," Clay announced calmly.

"For what?!" Lindsey demanded.

Clay paused as if trying to remember and then said slowly, "I believe it's two counts of Conduct Unbecoming and one of fraternization with a senior married officer."

"How the hell did…"

"Did we know?" Clay asked. "You really had no clue that you were under investigation? We also had her under surveillance. Not quite as clever as you believe yourself to be, are you, Teddy? It's just a shame that your wife and children will have to suffer. But after all this comes out, I'm sure she'll have no trouble getting a divorce and full custody of the kids. Of course by the time you get out of prison custody shouldn't be an issue. Your grandkids will probably be in college."

"My kids aren't even teens yet!" Lindsey protested.

"I know. The mind boggles doesn't it? Was there any other lawyer that you wanted to call? I'm pretty sure no one else at JAG will want to take your case, unless you want Chegwidden to assign you someone?" The last part was offered with almost a chuckle in his voice.

"Call Allison Krennick for me! She dislikes the riff-raff in Chegwidden's office almost as much as I do!"

"I'll see if I can locate her for you, Commander," Clay offered, leaving the interrogation room.

Meanwhile, back at JAG Headquarters, Petty Officer Tiner had been instructed to show Lieutenant Lauren Singer into the Admiral's office and when the MP's arrived a few minutes later to show them in as well.

Lauren stood at attention in front of AJ's desk waiting for him to tell her that she could stand at ease. She was happily anticipating an upgrade in position to Harm's office, since he was leaving at the end of the week. As she was mentally redecorating his office, she was also wondering why she was still at attention. The Admiral started to speak just as the door behind her opened and two MP's came in.

"Lieutenant Singer, I am placing you under arrest for passing information out of this office to Commander Theodore Lindsey. You will also be facing Conduct Unbecoming charges for fraternization with a senior married officer. Do you have anything to say for yourself before I have you taken away?"

"You have no proof! I'll be out before dinner time!" she declared hotly.

One of the MP's began to read her rights to her and when he got to the part about a lawyer she snorted and said, "Like I'd let anyone from this office defend me! None of them are up to my standard! I'll be acting as my own attorney!"

"Lieutenant, you know the old saying, that a lawyer who represents him or her self has a fool for a client. I could get you someone from outside of this office."

"The only fool here is you, Admiral if you think these charges will stick!" she called out over her shoulder as the MP's escorted her from his office.

To be continued…..


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Over the course of questioning, both Lindsey and Singer tried to use the information that Harm was gay as a bargaining chip even though in Lindsey's case it was against the shocked advice of Captain Krennick.

Because by the time it came out, Commander Harmon Rabb had mere hours left in his service to his country. Hence, the revelation was considered irrelevant to his career, but added to the collusion the two accusers were involved in.

With everything that was happening in the office, Mac and AJ had too much going on to dwell on what had transpired between them. The only visible change to their lives over it was that both of them on their own had stopped showing up early at the offices for their shared pot of coffee. Both of them missed the activity and the time spent together. However, they also felt that it was best for their continuing work relationship.

Harm's last week at JAG ended almost as an anti-climax with all the attention focused on Singer and Lindsey. On top of that, was the strain of having Krennick back for the duration of defending her client. Her return was uncomfortable for him as well as her snide comment after Lindsey's revelation about his sexual preferences.

The two of them were alone in the elevator one evening when she made the comment. He could have sniped back at her when she said, "So that was the reason you put me off all those years ago!" But instead he got off the elevator in silence and went home to Keeter.

It was clear that even though Singer and Lindsey were aware of the evidence stacked up against them, neither of them were going to give up without a fight. By the time Harm's house warming party rolled around on Saturday, everyone at JAG was also fully aware of that fact.

People arrived in their party clothes bearing gifts. They got a guided tour of the new house and once back in the great room, were offered a drink. Harm waited until everyone was there to make his big announcement to those that didn't already know. He introduced Keeter as his 'life partner' and said that the two of them were going to open a flight school together. Keeter's sister was also at the party and her offer to have a child for them was also mentioned.

As the small groups around the room discussed what and how much of the surprises they had already known, Harriet waited for an opportunity to get Harm alone for a moment. When he headed to the kitchen to refill a canapé tray, she quietly followed him.

She was so focused on her objective that she didn't notice Bud was also following her. Seeing that there was no one else but Harm in the kitchen when she arrived, Harriet softly asked, "Harm, I know we said that we would never speak about what happened between us, but after what you just told everyone, I feel I need to know for the safety of my family. Should I be tested…"

When she couldn't seem to find the words to continue her question, Bud stepped up beside her and gently put his arm around her shoulders. Her gasp was audible in the still kitchen as Bud told her, "It's alright darling, I know. We all have secrets, and I'm sorry that you didn't feel you could talk to me about this. But, in the end, we should face this as a family."

"Oh Buddy! I'm so sorry! I never meant for it to happen and I'm sorry I kept it from you! It was only that once and will never ever happen again!" she promised.

"I know, sweetie. I understand and believe you. We can talk about it all later at home if you want to, but right now we should let Harm answer your question."

Harm looked between the two people in front of him and said, "Do you know how rare what the two of you have is? I admire you so much, and I can only hope that Keeter and I can develop a relationship as close as yours. As for the question, Harriet, since the two of us were in the military we had annual check ups as you both know. We have always been careful, so you should have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you, Harm," they answered in unison, proving once again how in sync they were.

To be continued…..


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Everyone but Harm was a bit surprised when Bud and Harriet were the first to leave the party that evening. They explained that the new baby sitter had to get home early, but Harm was pretty sure it was because they had a lot of talking to do. He truly hoped that this wouldn't hurt their marriage.

Mac had asked to prosecute Commander Lindsey and even though her wedding was fast approaching Admiral Chegwidden approved her request. Allison Krennick had done a remarkably good job defending Lindsey, but Mac's case was air tight and in the end it would be a very long time before he saw the light of day again. However, his parting shot to Mac as they escorted him from the courtroom had stung a bit. He had shouted that he would be sure to say 'hello' to her uncle when he got to Leavenworth.

When Singer learned that JAG's own teddy bear had been assigned to prosecute her, she was sure it was because Chegwidden had a change of heart about her guilt. Instead, had she but known it, the true reason was because the Admiral had faith that Bud was up to the challenge.

During one of their pretrial meetings, Sturgis, who had volunteered to sit second chair to Lauren's own defense, had proposed that she be allowed to quietly resign her commission with no benefits or pension in lieu of any prison time. Bud watched Singer's face as she actually took a moment to consider this, and then he reminded her if she did that, her plan to be the first female JAG would never come about.

That had stiffened her spine and gave her a reason to fight out her case. Bud exploited that self arrogance throughout the trial and neatly nailed her self confident ass to the wall. The celebration party at Benzinger's that night after work was very festive.

Mac and Tom had taken the Thursday date that the Academy Chapel had open and Mac was taking three weeks leave, the week of the ceremony and then two full weeks after, for their honeymoon.

The Friday afternoon that was her last day at work before the wedding, the Admiral called her into his office to speak to her privately. He told Tiner to hold all his calls and closed the door so they couldn't be overheard.

Mac was a tiny bit nervous that he might be going to plead with her not to marry Tom, but was also confused because she knew that AJ's honor would make that nearly impossible.

"Have a seat, Mac," he told her, taking his own behind the desk.

This very act calmed her nerves just a bit. He would hardly make a declaration of love across a desk! However, his next words stunned her almost as much as if he had!

"At the moment this is all on the hush-hush, but I have it on good authority that the position of JAG of the Pacific is going to open up very soon and I want to know if you would be interested in it. I know that you and Tom have a house here, but if you are serious about continuing your career, this is an opportunity that only comes once in a lifetime. It would mean a promotion for you as well," he added as almost an afterthought.

"I don't know what to say!" she gasped with her hand to her chest as if trying to slow the beating of her heart.

"I'm sure it's something that you will want to talk over with Tom, but I need to know soon. I want to get your name in if you are interested and will need to know before Monday morning. Will that be a problem?"

"No, not at all. I'll talk to Tom about it tonight and let you know as soon as possible. Thank you Admiral! I am honored that you thought of me for this position."

"It's nothing that you haven't earned Mac. You would make a fine JAG. Hell, I can see you in this chair one day!" he offered with a smile.

"Not as long as you are there, Sir! You are the finest JAG the Navy has seen and I hope to see you there for many years to come."

"One never knows what the future will bring. Let me know your decision as soon as possible Mac. Dismissed."

She left the office on remote, never sure how she made it through the rest of the day or the drive home either!

To be continued…..


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

When Mac returned home and told Tom the news his reaction startled her. He laughed! At her confused look, he tried to recover his composure. Once he could speak, he told her that it must be a sign. Again she looked confused until he revealed that the secret location he had planned for their honeymoon was Hawaii! After both had a good laugh Mac asked how he felt about the promotion and move.

Tom told her he couldn't be more proud of her and that they could rent out the house here until the day they came back for her to take over AJ's job.

"He said the same thing, that one day I would have his job. But I hope it doesn't happen any time soon. He's a great JAG."

After dinner she called AJ at home and told him that she was interested in the job.

Six days later the wedding of Admiral Thomas Boone and newly promoted General Sarah Mackenzie, newest JAG of the Pacific, went off without a hitch. The weather was perfect for the evening ceremony and every thing planned went like clockwork. They exited the Chapel under arched swords and Harm took delight in being the one to spank Mac's six with the flat of his blade.

Later, in the reception line, both the bride and groom were receiving their share of congratulatory kisses. When AJ stood facing the bride, their eyes met in a moment of painful understanding. He wished her the best and then quickly kissed her cheek before moving on to shake Tom's hand.

There was a lot of teasing when Jennifer Coates and Jason Tiner were the ones to catch the bouquet and garter and even more when the crowd saw the blushes from the two parties involved. Their secret was out. They had been dating for the last few weeks. Everyone cheered and wished them well.

But that was not the last announcement of the evening! Before the reception festivities were over Bud and Harriet happily informed everyone that they were once again expecting. Harriet saw the look on Harm's face and knew he was remembering that one time they had been together four months ago. She quickly tagged on to their announcement that she was two months along.

Bud understood why his wife had added to their happy news and raised his glass to offer a toast. As everyone fell quiet to hear what he had to say, Bud spoke, "There are secrets shared, and secrets kept. We all have secrets, but there is no secret in the fact that friendship is one of the greatest gifts there is, and we are all lucky to count everyone here as friends. So let's not keep it a secret how we feel about each other. We never know how much time we have here on this earth, and time with our loved ones is a terrible thing to waste."

Every glass was raised to join in that toast and a call of "Here! Here!" rang out through those friends assembled.

THE END


End file.
